YOU KNOW THAT SOONER OR LATER YOU WILL HAVE TO CHOOSE
by lanibapt
Summary: "ACTION" : Cette fiction s'ouvre au moment de la petite fête chez Elena, la célébration des premières heures de "l'après Klaus"... L'hybride est mort ... Vive l'hybride ...? Les émotions n'appartiennent pas qu'aux humains ...
1. Chapter 1

**You know that sooner or later **

**you gonna have to choose …**

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ... le monde de VAMPIRE DIARIES ne m'appartient et aucun profit ne sera retiré des chapitres de cette fiction ..._

**When? LE SOIR DE LA MORT DE KLAUS **_(__AFTER 3x21)_

**Where ? MAISON D'ELENA **

**Who? :Stefan Damon Elena Bonnie Jeremy Tyler et Caroline …**

La chaleur, les rires, l'alcool, cette victoire et la célébration improvisée de _« l'après Klaus » !_

Tout à coup Caroline sent son sang bourdonner à ses oreilles, l'air se raréfier dans sa poitrine, la nausée lui enserrer les entrailles.

De l'air, il lui faut de l'air !

Une fois à l'extérieur elle s'appuie un instant sur le capot de sa voiture. Le contact frais de la carrosserie l'apaise… un instant. Assez pour qu'elle ait la force de se glisser derrière le volant. De conduire jusque chez elle.

Une grande inspiration et la prise de conscience est totale cette fois ci. Violente. Elle a juste le temps d'arriver jusqu'à la salle de bain, les spasmes se succèdent, les larmes ruissellent…

Et sous le jet de la douche brûlante : les sanglots.

Ses jambes ne la portent plus : Klaus est mort.

End of the game.

Les mains dans les cheveux elle fait tout pour retrouver son calme. Epuisée, et à peine séchée elle rejoint sa chambre.

Ses yeux se posent sur la boule de papier toujours sur le tapis. Le dessin. Ses doigts le révèlent doucement, caressent le papier pour le lisser.

Le mot merci déclenche une nouvelle série de larmes.

Un murmure s'échappe de ses lèvres : « Klaus »…

...

Caroline s'agite, dérangée. Une lumière vive inonde son visage, lui vrille le cerveau. Les fibres du tapis irritent sa joue.

Sonnée par la nuit qu'elle vient de passer, Caroline s'assoit, le dos calé contre son lit. Son visage disparaît derrière ses mains.

Il fait jour. La brume de son cerveau se dissipe mais elle n'arrive pas à digérer la vérité. Sans savoir pourquoi.

Sans vraiment oser chercher pourquoi.

Elle finit par se redresser sur ses pieds. En découvrant son reflet dans son miroir elle en rirait presque : « _What a mess !_ ». Des boucles dans tous les sens, les fibres du tapis imprimées sur sa joue et surtout un horrible teint cireux.

La maison est silencieuse, sa mère doit être aux quatre cent coups avec tous … les événements récents.

Une tasse de thé brulant ne suffit pas à la réchauffer.

_« Tu pourrais être une véritable Lady britannique Sweetheart ». _Sorti de nulle part ce souvenir raisonne à ces oreilles. Ouvrant la boîte de Pandore.

Leur première rencontre, la torture par ses sbires, leurs joutes verbales et ses assauts romantiques, sa douceur, ce visage, ces sourires qui atteignent ses yeux, rares et précieux …

Sans savoir comment, Caroline s'éveille dans son lit, la couverture remontée jusqu'au menton. Elle a rêvé de lui. L'hybride mégalo, le maniaque du contrôle… Refusant de glisser à nouveau sur cette pente-là, elle se lève, s'étire et se prépare tranquillement.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, la voilà partie pour un footing. Elle n'a pas couru depuis sa transformation, n'ayant plus à se soucier autant de sa silhouette. Mais enfermée dans sa foulée, son souffle, elle oublie, se détache, ne devient plus qu'une paire de jambes enchaînant les miles.

Caroline est bien dans sa bulle, l'air frais, le soleil, le calme du parc à cette heure, la rue déserte qui conduit jusque chez elle. Dans sa bulle Caroline a sa réalité, elle peut nier, panser une blessure soudaine, une blessure intérieure surprise et qu'elle ne sent pas prête à affronter.

Sauf que la bulle éclate.

Deux silhouettes assises sur son perron, quatre yeux bruns qui la regardent approchés, sous des sourcils froncés.

Elle ralentit, soupire et colle un sourire sur son visage pour accueillir ses amis. Ou plutôt son amie Elena et … son petit ami … Tyler.

- - Un footing ? Lance-t-il d'une drôle de voix à son approche.

- - Hey… Comme tu vois, répond-elle, hésitante.

- - Etrange ! commente t-il sèchement.

Caroline arque un sourcil blond, et déglutit péniblement quand ses yeux se posent sur ce que Tyler tient à la main.

Le dessin, le carton d'invitation qu'elle a conservé et l'écrin du bracelet …

- - Qu'est-ce que tu … ?

- - Tu ne crois pas que c'est plutôt à nous de te poser des questions ? Rugit Tyler.

Elena se lève, comme pour arrondir les angles.

- - On s'est fait un sang d'encre Car' … Tu as disparu sans rien dire, en laissant ton sac et tout … Tyler était … inquiet ce matin…

Caroline ouvre la bouche, et la referme presque aussitôt, « _Ce matin ?_ ».

Un rire sans joie s'échappe de ses lèvres.

- - Je suis rentrée hier soir car j'étais fatiguée … Le contre c…

- - Trop triste pour TON Klaus, Parce qu'il a brûlé dans son cercueil ?

La violence des propos de Tyler la fit reculer. Pour ponctuer sa tirade il déchira dessin et carton avant d'envoyer les morceaux en l'air avec l'écrin.

- - KLAUS EST MORT !

- - Je sais ! protesta t elle.

- - Tyler …

Il se tourna vers Elena.

- - - Quoi Tyler ? Elle ment, elle le pleure ! Putain Elena !

- - Je ne vais pas danser sur sa tombe et après … ?

- - Après tu devrais être heureuse pour nous !

- - Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me mordre ?

El Helena laissa échapper un drôle de son. L'affrontement entre Tyler et Caroline dépassait ce qu'elle avait redouté. Mâchoires serrées, regards sombres.

- - Ces derniers jours ont été … Tenta-t-elle. En vain. Elle aurait aussi bien pu s'adresser aux azalées de la mère de Caroline.

Tyler avait franchi la distance qui le séparait de Caroline. L'empoignant et commençant à la secouer.

- - Tu m'as menti ! tu nous as trahi ! tu n'es qu'une trainée !

Il Il chancela sous la gifle de Caroline une Caroline de marbre et d'autant plus terrifiante. Il eut un rictus mauvais. Visage fermé, il raconta d'une voix doucereuse :

- - Je le tenais Car'… Stefan a plongé sa main dans sa poitrine … la mise à mort du monstre, waw… tu aurais dû voir ses yeux quand il s'est rendu que son cœur battait… battait en dehors de lui… lorsqu'il est tombé au sol, le grand Klaus dont le masque est tombé quand Stefan a refermé sa main sur son cœur, l'a serré, il n'a pas dit un mot, stupéfait, sa peau est devenue parchemin, son…

Elena le repoussa violemment et rattrapa Caroline juste avant qu'elle ne s'effondre sur le sol.

Son masque à elle-aussi, était tombé.

**Fin du chapitre 1**

**Place à vos impressions !**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, uniquement certaines idées farfelues ..._

* * *

Petit message de l'auteur :

Chères toutes,

**UN GRAND MERCI** **!**

Vos review: wow ! Honnêtement je ne m'attendais pas à tout ça : mes joues ont rougies Nina et Klausforever !

Je suis surprise les filles, allons allons mon Tyler ne vous plait pas ?

"Un enfoiré" ? Sabrina ... :-)

Je suis siincèrement touchée par chacun de vos posts, continuez à vous exprimer, je me régale de connaître vos réactions !

Pour ma part je me dépêche de vous mettre le chapitre 2 !

Un chapitre plus long Miss Klausforever ...

LaNi

* * *

_**Caroline se sentait reposée**_, enveloppée dans une douce chaleur. Paisible. C'était bon d'être bien. Elle entendait des murmures autour d'elle, sentait des mouvements mais rien qui ne franchisse les barrières de son cocon.

Elle préférait rêver. Dans ses rêves, elle était la seule scénariste. Pas de sang, de cris, de larmes : elle pouvait lui faire un cadeau à son tour.

La résurrection.

Après tout il l'avait sauvé tellement de fois, elle avait été son point faible, fatalement, alors qu'il l'avait rendu plus forte, plus vivante, plus elle-même dans son nouvel état.

Elle lui devait bien ça.

_KLAUS._

Celui qui jouait les irrésistibles en l'appelant _Love_. Dieu qu'elle avait aimé ça même si elle se serait plutôt coupé la langue que de l'admettre.

Mais l'imparfait l'énervait, elle se laissa à nouveau sombrer…

_**Trois jours plus tard, Caroline s'affairait dans la cuisine**_. Méticuleusement, elle mettait en place les fruits des bois sur le fond de tarte qu'elle avait préparé un peu plus tôt. Elle saupoudra son œuvre de sucre glace et mit de l'eau à bouillir.

Déjà lassée.

Elle n'avait pas revue Elena et Bonnie depuis son réveil. Elle n'avait parlé qu'avec sa mère ou plutôt n'avait toléré que la présence de sa mère.

Mais elle savait que ses amies s'étaient relayées à son chevet et se figurait facilement leur angoisse. « Un vrai défilé « avait dit sa mère, mais elle ne l'avait écouté que d'une oreille distraite, comme pour prolonger le doux monde des rêves … Elle avait donc décidé de les remercier en les invitant à _« goûter _» après leur sortie du lycée.

Elle sursauta en entendant la sonnette.

Essuyant ses mains elle partit accueillir ses amies. Embrassades et pleurs furent au rendez-vous. Les garçons prolongeaient le plaisir de leur retour au lycée, en retenue…

Personne n'évoqua ni l'horrible scène ni Tyler. Caroline savait que ses amies mettaient son malaise sur le compte de sa fragilité, de sa sensibilité.

Et c'était pour le mieux.

Caroline s'intéressa à elles, à leur vie 4 jours après la mort de Klaus, _J+4_… Abby allait mieux. Jeremy aussi. Les frères Salvatore se faisaient discrets même si la rougeur des joues d'Elena laissait deviner quelques rendez-vous secrets …

- **Ah Elena …** la taquina-t-elle.

Elena la regarda avec un sourire complice, Caroline devinait toujours tout. Savait lire les gens.

Pour se tirer de ce mauvais pas, elle lâcha une bombe :

- **Bonnie a rendez-vous avec Jer' demain soir !**

Au même moment, Caroline et Bonnie exprimèrent surprise et indignation. Cela se solda par un tintamarre dont les trois amies avaient depuis longtemps la recette. Bonnie invectivant Elena, Caroline multipliant les questions….

Seule la porte de l'entrée qui claque violemment put les faire taire. Toutes les trois en même temps. Et la tension monta d'un cran quand elles découvrirent Rebekah à l'entrée de la pièce. Fière et le regard provocant.

- **Que fais-tu là ?** Lança la voix sèche de Bonnie qui s'était aussitôt levée pour s'avancer vers elle.

Suivie de près par Elena qui prit l'intruse à partie à son tour. Mais Rebekah ne leur accorda pas l'ombre d'un regard. Ses yeux bleus rivés sur Caroline.

**- Je suis venue voir « Sleepyhead »…**

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Elijah.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Tous les yeux braqués sur Caroline, une Caroline qui avait la

tête penchée sur le côté, le regard accroché à celui de Rebekah.

- **Viens…** Réussit elle à souffler péniblement en lui faisant signe de la suivre vers l'escalier.

Elle ne prêta pas attention aux protestations de ses amies.

Et se tourna lentement vers son « _invitée surprise_ » après avoir refermé la porte de sa chambre. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu se rendre compte de quoi que soit elle se retrouva violemment plaquée au mur.

- **Tout est de ta faute !** Rugit Rebekah.

Caroline fut choquée de lire autant d'émotions sur le visage de l'originel d'ordinaire si impassible, hautaine.

- **Rien ne devait jamais nous séparer tous les trois, rien !**

Ses mots étaient hachés, elle continuait de la secouer.

- **Rebekah …**

- **NON ! Tu l'as trahi … toi ! Celle qui …**

Des larmes roulaient sur les joues de Caroline, sa culpabilité, sa tristesse, elle n'avait pas besoin de faire semblant. Plus besoin de faire semblant.

Le visage à nouveau fermé, les lèvres pincées de colère, Rebekah lâcha, péremptoire :

- **Je devrais te tuer… **

- **Tu lui ressemble tellement avec cet air là …**

**- TAIS-TOI ! Tu n'as pas droit de parler de lui !**

Elle s'étrangla avec un sanglot et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Envoyant tout voler autour d'elle, en balançant l'oreiller d'un geste rageur.

Découvrant ainsi ce qui restait à Caroline de Klaus, un dessin rafistolé, un écrin vide …

Le regard mouillé de Rebekah croisa le sien.

- **Toi aussi ?** demanda-t-elle avec la voix d'une enfant.

Caroline s'approcha doucement, et d'un geste hésitant glissa sa main dans celle glacée de l'original. Sans un mot. Rebakah se jeta dans ses bras, secouée de longs sanglots, mêlés de mots incompréhensibles.

Le cœur de Caroline se fêla et elle laissa ses propres larmes couler en silence.

Que pourrait-elle dire de toute façon ? Que ça irait mieux ? Que ça passerait … Elle n'avait pas la force de mentir.

_**Au bout d'un moment, Rebekah renifla bruyamment**_. Et s'essuya le visage du revers de la main.

Caroline plongea son regard dans le sien, et le fin sourire qu'elles échangèrent se transforma en rire nerveux.

**- Il faisait toujours ça tu sais …**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Glisser sa main dans la mienne ou serrer mes doigts …**

**- …**

Caroline les pressa à nouveau légèrement.

- **Je te détestais … Tellement fort … Il était si comme j'aurais voulu qu'il soit avec moi, avec toi…**

Après une pause Rebekah reprit :

- **J'aurais voulu qu'il m'aime…** Compléta-t-elle avec une moue.

- **Bekah…**

- **Tsss… Je ne veux pas de pitié ni entendre des choses fausses, il m'a enfermé dans un cercueil ! Puis poignardée et … il ne faisait que crier, me …**

**- Un vrai maniaque du contrôle …**

L'originel eut un petit rire.

- **Mais il ne contrôlait ou ne cherchait à contrôler que ce qui comptait vraiment pour lui … **

**- Il me manque …**

**- Je sais …**

**- Je n'arrive plus à te détester …**

Caroline sourit et la berça un instant.

Un souvenir s'invita dans ses pensées; Un Klaus furieux, tempêtant après sa sœur ses caprices … Son regard noir, son envie de tout briser.

**- Le seul sentiment qu'il savait bien exprimer avec des mots c'était la colère… La frustration … A la hauteur des plus grands despotes que la terre ait jamais porté …**

- **Il avait changé…**

- **La fratrie retrouvée, il aurait tué la terre entière pour vous récupérer, impitoyable quand Stefan vous avez … Hum … « subtilisés »…**

Rebekah releva soudain la tête.

**- Il ...**

Des coups furent frappés à la porte et Elijah demanda timidement.

**- Tout va bien ?**

Rebekah leva les yeux au ciel.

- **Elle est toujours en vie !** lança-t-elle sardonique.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et la tête brune d'Elijah apparut, le front inquiet.

- **Et je ne l'ai même pas abimée !** Compléta-t-elle malicieuse.

Il secoua doucement la tête avant de leur sourire et de s'éclipser.

**- Il est tellement différent …**

**- Il est là pour toi aussi…**

**- C'est l'aîné… Il est posé c'est si énervant …**

Elles échangèrent un sourire complice.

- **Nik était si emporté si… Fort … Je pensais qu'il ne mourrait jamais. Il semblait si indestructible … **

Cette remarque ramena Caroline à cette fois à la sortie du grill. « _Take a chance …_ » son numéro de charme et la colère quand il avait compris que quelque chose se tramait.

Don assurance, sa confiance en lui toujours si …

Mon dieu …

- **J'étais sûre qu'il allait se relever malgré les chaînes, qu'il …**

Rebekah sanglota en secouant la tête.

**Et puis les flammes …. J'ai crié … Je n'ai rien p faire … je …**

Caroline se figea. Les horribles paroles de Tyler lui explosèrent aux oreilles, son imagination les rendait vivantes, complétées par celles de Rebekah …

Un drôle de son s'échappa de ses lèvres.

- **Il était furieux quand je l'ai appelé du lycée… C'était … il n'a même pas crié …**

L'originel plongea son regard dans celui de Caroline comme si le calme de Klaus à ce moment-là avait été lus terrifiant qu'une … Que tout !

**Il a retenu sa respiration mais j'entendais la rage en lui… Il m'a ordonné de filer, qu'il se chargeait d'Alaric et de la moitié du continent s'il fallait …**

Caroline eut un nouveau hoquet. Ses paroles après leur dernière danse « _a centyry_ »... « _Love_ »... Les inclinations de sa voix grave quand il prononçait son prénom, comme une caresse...

**- Ce n'était pas pour rien n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Non …- **

Rebekah la serra fort dans ses bras.

Voilà.

Elle l'avait admis.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant.

Rebekah sauta tout à coup sur ses pieds :

**- Je pourrais revenir ? Demanda-t-elle les yeux plein d'espoir.**

**- Bien sûr … !**

Rebekah tapa dans ses mains et disparut, laissant une Caroline complètement déboussolée.

Tout tournait dans sa tête, Rebekah ...

Alaric … & Klaus …

Elena & Klaus …

Le … Scooby Gang et Klaus … en proie aux flammes …

…


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ...

* * *

**REPONSES A VOS REVIEWS:**

Nina & Klausforever & Dameklaroline : MERCI je vais finir par guetter vos reviews... non pour être honnête, après seulement deux chapitres je les guette déjà !

J'adore découvrir ce que vous pensez de l'histoire, lire vos commentaires sur les scènes ou ce qui est fait des personnages.

Toutes mes followeuses, même les guests : Merci aussi. Pour vos appréciations, vos "injonctions de poursuivre"...

Vraiment, il me tarde chaque fois d'avoir une notification de review et de mettre le chapitre suivant.

Je guette chacun de vos messages, vos coups de gueules après un perso ou même vos citations de certains passages. Wow, je prends beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fic et j'espère à chaque nouveau chapitre que vous ne vous lasserez pas.

PS / Sabrina: merci à toi aussi pour ton commentaire, qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas ? Je suis dispo par mp si besoin...

_**So, as i fancy your reviews, i dare you to continue :P**_

* * *

**_Quand elle trouva enfin la force de redescendre l'escalier_**, Caroline découvrit la maison rangée et un mot de ses amies lui assurant leur soutien. Envers et contre tou**S**.

Cette expression lui fit froncer les sourcils et elle se dirigea machinalement vers le vieux piano de son père. Des années, qu'elle n'avait plus joué. Ses doigts libérèrent les touches, les caressèrent. Une série de sons emplit la pièce.

Les yeux fermés, elle se surprit à jouer encore et encore la même mélodie. Les notes la rassuraient, la ramenaient vers le monde dont elle avait dû se réveiller. Le monde qu'elle s'était créé. Le monde où il lui murmurait de sa voix grave qu'il existait un monde merveilleux pour elle, un monde de culture, un monde où ils partageaient des rires devant un tableau, un monde où il la défiait de ne pas se laisser séduire… Un monde, enfin, où il n'avait pas besoin de la sauver…

_« I dare you … I'm too smart to be seduced by you ... »_

_"I wanna talk about you…your hopes … your dreams… everything you want in life …"._

Ses espoirs, ses rêves … quels étaient-ils aujourd'hui ? De quoi rêvait elle avant, pour de vrai ? Elle n'avait pas répondu à sa question.

N'y répondrait jamais.

Saurait-elle jamais capable de se répondre à elle-même. L'éternité fait peur. Est-ce vraiment l'éternité d'ailleurs ?

– **Barbie artiste …** Dommage que le tableau soit gâché par cet affreux froncement de sourcil !

Caroline soupira.

– **Damon … ?**

– **Lui-même !**

Elle pivota vers lui, sourcil arqué, bras croisés.

Le silence s'étira en secondes puis en minutes, une … deux...

– **Que viens-tu faire là à la fin ?**

– **Mon activité favorite : te rendre marteau !**

Caroline souffla tandis que Damon se dirigeait tranquillement vers le buffet pour dévorer le restant de tarte.

– **Mais je t'en prie …** Commenta Caroline, sarcastique.

– **Tyler est à la pension.**

– **Grand bien lui fasse !**

Elle vit Damon plisser les yeux.

– **Un commentaire ?**

– **Ne devrais-tu pas passer ton temps collée à lui ?**

– **Pour te faire le plaisir de nous dire de prendre une chambre ?**

Damon esquissa un sourire.

- **Caroline...**

Elle arqua de plus belle un sourcil interrogateur, toujours le même.

– **La vérité … ! On sait tous les deux que tu n'es pas ici pour jouer au « Ken », conseiller conjugal…**

– **Non ?**

– **Non !**

Il fit la moue.

Elle sourit et se rapprocha de lui.

- **Damon SALVATORE se ferait-il du mouron pour moi ?** Lui murmura-t-elle avec un air de conspiratrice.

Il recula, comme frappé par la foudre et pris un air scandalisé, plissant les yeux puisil lui tourna le dos pour se concentrer un instant sur le paysage. Caroline se sentait perdue, ce qui ne s'arrangea pas quand il fit volteface :

– **J'ai fait ma B.A., Bye BARBIE !**

Il pivota, une main sur la poignée de la porte :

– **Si Stefan ne me croit pas tu me feras un mot ?**

Elle levait les yeux ciel au moment où il claqua la porte. Quelle délicatesse !

...

**Un moment plus tard, Caroline se promenait dans les bois. **Elle n'était pas forcément d'humeur à chasser mais l'air frais lui faisait du bien.

Elle se déchaussa pour sentir le contact de l'herbe sous ses pieds. Cela lui arracha un sourire, elle avait toujours été chatouilleuse.

Sentant une présence elle se figea.

Puis soupira.

– **Grâce à Dieu vous n'êtes que deux …**

– **De quoi ?** Demanda Stefan.

Elle se retourna pour plonger son regard dans le sien, elle le vit froncer les sourcils et se rapprocher d'elle, doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer…

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et, malgré elle, ses yeux se posèrent sur les mains de Stefan, laquelle … ?

Elle sentait son regard sur elle, savait qu'il avait suivi le mouvement de ses yeux. Puis la sensation disparut et elle releva lentement la tête.

Sa bouche s'arrondit de surprise : Il avait fermé les yeux.

A son tour de froncer les sourcils et de se rapprocher lentement.

Ils formaient un drôle de ballet.

Il rouvrit les yeux tout à coup et lâcha sans autre forme de préambule :

- **Je n'ai pas aimé faire ça Caroline…**

La bouche de Caroline s'assécha. Que devait-elle comprendre ? Elle tenta de s'humecter les lèvres et de déglutir.

- **Tu es la seule à qui je peux dire ça … Parler de l… ça** …

- **Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre …** Répondit elle, la voix enrouée.

- **Klaus …**

Elle ferma les yeux.

- **Stefan …**

- **Je … J'ai lu tellement de choses dans ses yeux …**

Il se détourna en fourrageant dans ses cheveux.

- **Il fallait … Je ne pouvais pas tout arrêter, j'avais déjà son cœur dans …**

Le silence de plomb qui accueillit ces paroles s'éternisa plusieurs minutes.

Caroline finit par se racler la gorge, c'était insoutenable. Elle avait presque envie de le frapper, de hurler comme une harpie, pour qu'il arrête de regarder ses pieds en agitant la tête.

- **Tu le détestais, il t'avait transformé, menacé El…**

- **Je n'en suis plus si sûr …**

- **De quoi ? **demanda-t-elle hésitante.

- **La haine… tout ça …** Dit-il avec un grand geste de la main.

- **Je ne comprends plus rien !**

- **MOI NON PLUS ! **Hurla Stefan.

Caroline avait sursauté, elle le détaillait mais son cerveau refusait de fonctionner.

Elle gonfla ses joues et se laissa glisser au pied d'un arbre en soupirant. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. _Ça quoi d'ailleurs … ?_

Au bout d'un moment, Stefan finit par s'asseoir près d'elle, il semblait, apaisé :

- **Ça va ?** demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle le regarda comme s'il avait deux têtes. Puis ses nerfs craquèrent et elle éclata de rire. Surpris ? Il finit par rire avec elle.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, dans un silence tranquille, puis Caroline reprit :

- **Je pourrais te retourner la question Stefan …**

- **J'étais inquiet pour toi …**

- **Ah la fratrie SALVATORE … le taquina -t-elle.**

- **Tu as vu Damon ?**

- **Yep…Il a fui quand je lui ai dit que je savais qu'il des faisait du mouron pour moi !**

Stefan éclata de rire.

- **Wow ! S'il n'était pas déjà mort, tu l'aurais achevé !**

- **Moi … Si adorable ?**

- **Justement ?**

- **Justement.**

Elle arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

- **On était tous inquiet … et … Surpris…**

Elle lui lança l'un de ses fameux regards avant de hausser une épaule :

- **Je sais mais tout ça, tout le temps, cette tension, ce danger, ce ….**

Elle finit sa phrase par un grand geste de ses bras.

- **J'avais besoin d'air, de repos, que ce tourbillon s'arrête autour de moi : le danger des originels, Alaric si … Klaus … Damon … **

- **On t'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs !**

- **Je … C'est juste que je ne sais pas faire comme vous…**

- **Comme nous ?**

- **Dépasser les choses aussi vite …**

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer à lui. Elle se laissa aller contre lui.

- **Et Esther ?** demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- **J'aime à penser qu'elle brûle en enfer …**

- **MMMHHH … Mais pourquoi seulement elle et Klaus ? Elijah et Rebekah vont bien,** **je les ai vus …**

- **Tu les as vus ?**

- **Visite de courtoisie, mais réponds plutôt à ma question, elle voulait les tuer tous.**

- **Je peux t'assurer que les trois autres sont encore ici, et on se serait bien passé du petit dernier !**

- **Klol ?**

- **K.O.L. ! il est venu narguer Damon à la pension.**

- **Aw….**

- **Heureusement mon cher frère était en train de s'assurer «que sa chère « Barbie » se portait bien !**

La mimique de Stefan et le souvenir du visage de Damon la firent rire. Ensuite, elle fronça les sourcils arborant un air sévère.

- **Barbie …** Gronda-t-elle.

- **Tu préfères Blondie ?**

Elle le frappa à l'épaule.

Il se releva d'un bond.

- **Hey tout doux Bébé vampire !**

Elle gronda de plus belle en sautant sur ses pieds, il la prit par la main.

- **Allons chasser plutôt …. ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**_Encore une foi CI pour vos review !_**

Je suis définitivement accro à vos impressions, vos commentaires, vos invectives telles que : la suite la suite ! ou des petits mots comme impérativement ... :-)

Tout cela me pousse à contraindre mes doigts à taper plus vite pour concrétiser les milliers d'idées qui se disputent la priorité dans mon cerveau.

Quelques rep spéciales :

DameKlaroline : ton "je vais mourir de frustration" m'a fait rire ... au bureau ! ^^ Excellent !

Justine Leila Rose Sabrina MissEdginton Klausforever : merci !

Vous êtes impatientes du retour de Klaus et du prochain chapitre...

Let's read !

* * *

**_Le lendemain, soit vendredi, Caroline reprit le chemin du lycée._**

Un grand jour apparemment, puisque sa mère, en dépit de son rythme infernal, avait préparé un petit déjeuner digne du Hilton, et prit le temps de boire une tasse de café en sa compagnie.

Mais l'inquiétude de sa mère n'était pas telle que Caroline puisse resquiller une nouvelle journée de cours.

Elle avait été agréablement surprise que Bonnie passe la prendre. Comme au bon vieux temps, la vie d'avant vampire.

Caroline se rappela sa transformation. Sa mort, sa «_ résurrection_ » quand elle s'était réveillée à l'hôpital.

_Le premier jour du reste de sa vie._

Bonnie la tira de ses drôles de pensées en augmentant le volume de la musique. Et c'est en chantant à tue-tête qu'elles arrivèrent dans l'enceinte du lycée.

**…**

**_Elena était inquiète._**

_Inquiète pour Jeremy, inquiète pour Caroline, Inquiète pour Bonnie, Inquiète pour Matt…_

Seigneur… Comment avait-il pu se passer tant de choses en trois ans … Tant de choses depuis la mort de ses parents.

Elle secoua la tête et sourit en voyant Stefan approcher.

Elle avait senti ce sourire spontané se dessiner sur ses lèvres, mais que signifiait-il ? Amour ? Amitié ?

Ils se rendirent en cours, accompagnés de Tyler.

Encore des calculs. ALGEBRE. Etait-elle à ce point compliquée et indécise qu'elle trouvait ces exercices de maths, à la logique implacable, rassurants … Elle devait absolument garder cela pour elle.

Elle sursauta en sentant qu'on l'avait bousculé.

Rebekah.

Cette dernière ne lui accorda pas un regard mais le message était clair, elle irradiait la haine…

A l'étage supérieur, dans une autre salle, un grognement s'échappa des lèvres de Bonnie quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette apparue dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Les yeux de Caroline suivirent le mouvement.

Le garçon qui était au bar avec Klaus, le soir où elle devait le retenir au grill. Rien ne s'était passé comme prévu, son air arrogant, son assurance, elle l'avait envoyé paitre et il lui avait emboité le pas.

_« Hungry Love … Talk to me … Come on… Get to know me … »._

Gah ! Ces souvenirs qui surgissaient à tout bout de pensées allaient finir par la rendre complètement chèvre.

Après avoir suivi l'inconnu des yeux, elle interrogea Bonnie des yeux. Une Bonnie aux lèvres tellement pincées, que cela en était presque comique.

- **Kol …**

Caroline reporta son attention sur le garçon qui s'était installé près de Matt, à la grande joie de celui-ci, manifestement.

Kol … Matt… oh! L'épisode du bal Mikaelson… La main fracturée.

Elle soupira. Aussi arrogant que son aîné !

- **Mais qu'est ce qu'il fiche ici ?** Grinça Bonnie.

Avant que Caroline n'ait pu formuler la moindre hypothèse, le professeur de philosophie prit la parole.

Travail de groupe.

Caroline vit Bonnie se raidir un peu plus quand le professeur annonça les groupes … De 4 …

_DONOVAN_

_BENNET_

_FORBES_

_ET_

_LE _

_NOUVEAU._

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt Kol vint s'asseoir pile en face de Bonnie, avec une insolence folle.

**…**

**_Sur le parking du lycée_**, un homme patientait, vêtu d'un costume élégant, adossé contre une voiture au style tout aussi raffinée et soigné.

Bras croisés, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Il entendit une sonnerie lointaine et peu après il eut l'impression que le parking avait basculé dans le chaos, le bruit, les cris, les postes de radio hurlants des musiques à vous faire regretter de ne pas être sourd.

Peu après, deux voix se distinguèrent.

Une dispute. Encore … DIANTRE ! Il se demanda s'il avait encore le temps de s'enfuir. Il allait pivoter quand :

- **Lijah ?**

- **Exact !**

Il plongea ses yeux dans le regard surpris de sa petite sœur, avant de voir un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il le savoura, ils étaient si rares ces jours derniers.

Kol se contenta de bondir à l'arrière du cabriolet, s'installant tel un pacha.

Elijah n'eut pas le temps d'allumer le contact, que ses cadets se chamaillaient encore. S'ils continuaient comme ça, ils allaient lui faire regretter de ne pas être mort !

Flegmatique, il réussit à leur faire faire silence. Presque une minute entière. Le sujet actuel de discorde ne lui plaisait pas.

La vengeance.

C'était d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait poussé à venir les chercher. Ces deux enfants terribles, et le cœur à vif étaient de vraies bombes à retardement. Pour Elena et tout ce que la terre portait, alentour.

- **Ce n'est pas bientôt fini non ?**

- **Quoi ?** s'indigna Rebekah.

- **Ces histoires de vengeance !**

- **Ce ne sont pas des histoires ! **plaida Kol.

- **Ca suffit ! **

- **Exact on ne peut pas les laisser nous défier ainsi, ces moins que rien ! **

- **Bekah !**

- **Klaus est mort !** explosa t elle.

Kol lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Fini les chamailleries.

- **Ta mort ne le ramènera pas ! **

Elijah reprit avant que les garnements n'ouvrent la bouche.

- **ET LA LEUR NON PLUS !** articula t il d'une manière exagérément hachée.

Rebekah et Kol soufflèrent comme un seul homme.

- **Que propose le grand Elijah ?** Railla Kol.

Ignorant le sarcasme, il répondit :

- **Aller les voir, tenter de comprendre comment ils vivent quand Klaus est … mort. Et surtout essayer de savoir si Esther est définitivement neutralisée…**

- **Seul Klaus savait où était le cercueil.**

- **Oui… Seul Klaus …**

Le sujet étant épuisé, il ne fallut pas plus de trois minutes aux jeunes MIKAELSON pour recommencer à se chercher des poux et à donner des cheveux blancs à leur frère.

Elijah eut ainsi un aperçu de la façon dont Kol avait usé les nerfs de Bonnie, la tourmentant sans répit… Tandis que Rebekah n'économisait pas sa peine avec Elena…

Les allusions les plus folles pendant le cours de philosophie, certaines frisant l'indécence, un pied baladeur, un « bouh » hurlé en ne sortant de nulle part…

Comment Bonnie avait elle survécu à cette journée ?...

**…**

**_Justement, Bonnie avait reconduit Caroline chez elle_**. Elles s'étaient installées dans le petit jardin à l'arrière, profitant des rayons du soleil et d'un soda bien frais.

- **Du calme … Enfin…** Gémit Bonnie.

Caroline sourit en prenant une nouvelle gorgée. La vache, elle devait reconnaître que Kol ne ménageait pas sa peine. Il surgissait toujours de nulle part, avec un assaut toujours différent.

- **Je croyais qu'ils devaient quitter la ville !** pesta la sorcière. **Que font ils encore ici ?**

- **Il y a eut un contretemps de taille Bonnie …** Répondit calmement Caroline. **Leur frère est mort.**

Bonnie se tourna lentement vers elle, soupirant.

- **Encore ce foutu always et forever ?**

- **Toujours… Ca fait 1000 ans que ça dure.**

- **Pourtant il les a trahi …**

Caroline haussa les épaules.

- **Il les a enfermés dans un cercueil !** renchérit son amie.

- **Et emmené partout avec lui. Sans compter qu'il aurait été capable de mettre l'univers à feu et à sang pour les récupérer …**

La sonnette les interrompit.

Damon Jeremy Stefan étaient visibles à travers la porte.

En cadrant Elena …


	5. Chapter 5

Hi publication rapide avant de filer au resto.

MERCI pour reviews. Pas de réponse détaillée cette fois mais ne m'en veuillez pas, c'est pour faire profiter du chapitre 5 avant que je ne file.

Hâte de lire ce que vous allez en penser vu ce que je vous ai réserver.

Lani.

* * *

- **_Alaric est toujours en vie !_**

- **_Quoi ?_**

- **_Il a fini la transformation ! On doit partir Nik. NOW !_**

_Elle l'entendit souffler._

- **_Comment sais-tu ça ?_**

- **_Il a failli me percer le cœur avec son foutu pieux, suffisant comme indice ?_**

- **_Je passe prendre le sosie et on part, tant pispour le coucher du coucher du soleil._**

- **_Nik …_**

_Sa dernière phrase mourrut sur ses lèvres. Il avait déjà raccroché._

_Indécise, perdue, Rebekah se dirigea vers l'autre bout du parking. Une originelle marchant tel un zombie. Quelle ironie ! Mais elle était trop confuse pour ce genre de considérations._

_ET Alaric ne risquait pas de s'élancer après elle pour se transformer en torche vampirique, il tenait trop à sa mission._

_Caroline._

_Qu'était-il en train de lui faire ? Elle ne pouvait pas y retourner seule. Elle ne faisait pas le poids contre la dernière arme en date de sa mère._

_Après de longues minutes son esprit ne parvenait à se laisser dompter par l'idée qu'elle s'en fichait de tote façon et que seule elle et Klaus comptaient. Always and forever. Rejoindre Elijah._

_Elle frappa violemment sur le volant avant de s'emparer de son téléphone. Après plusieurs tentatives, il décrocha enfin :_

- **_Ce n'est pas le moment Rebekah ! _**

_Ce ton, avec qui était-il donc ? En train de faire quoi ?_

- **_Alaric retient Caroline …_**_ Lâcha t elle sans autre préambule, de peur qu'il ne raccroche encore._

_Elle l'entendit retenir sa respiration._

_Jeter quelque chose._

- **_Call you back. Laters !_**

_Une heure plus tard. Un SMS : Une fois n'est pas coutume. Suis le plan Salvatore. See you laters Bekah _ Nik._

_…_

_**Un plan. Tu parle d'un plan !**__ Un maudit entrepot, wow le palais des portes métalliques. Et où est t il l'autre ? _

_Une main sur ma bouche._

_Nik. Cercueil. Alaric._

_La course, la voiture en vue, les cris, Klaus, enchaîné… Ce malade !_

- **NOOOOOONNNNNN NIIKLLLAUSSSSSSS ! NOON ! **

- **Bekah ! Réveille toi ! !**

En un sursaut elle se redresse dans son lit, pour découvrir le visage de ses frères presque collés au sien. Dévorés par l'inquiétude.

Kol.

Elijah.

Elle sent des larmes s'échapper de ses yeux.

Ils ne sont plus que trois.

Deux grands bras l'enserrèrent sans aucun ménagement. Kol. Elle a beau vouloir se dégager, pas moyen. Aucune chance de faire la fière cette fois ci.

**_Une semaine que son frère aîné est mort._**

Alors qu'il berce sa sœur pour tenter de l'apaiser, Kol sent un gout de bile remonter dans sa gorge.

Klaus est mort. Comment un immortel peut il mourir ? Comment a-t-ELLE pu ? LE DIABLE N'EST PAS TOUJOURS CELUI QUE L'ON CROIT !

Et pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'avoir détesté Klaus pour ce « repos forcé » dans un cercueil. Après tout, quoi de plus naturel que de s'offusquer d'être transformé en meuble pendant des années.

Il avait mérité son mépris et sa colère.

Oui mais.

C'était son frère.

Il lui avait appris à se battre. Il avait admiré sa force. L'avait craint.

Son frère.

Il repensa à cette soirée au Grill. Sa première sortie dans ce siècle ci.

Il avait vu cette fille défier Klaus, et lui aimer ça.

Riant.

Profitant vivant ?

Il sentit Rebekah poser ses mains contre sa poitrine avant de lever les yeux sur lit.

Il se contenta de pencher la tête sur le côté et lui faire un sourire en coin.

Sourire auquel elle répondit, faiblement. Il était sur la bonne voie, il ajouta :

- **Lady Elijah est à la cuisine, tea time !**

- **KOL !** entendit-il gronder dans son dos.

Il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche comme s'il était désolé et reçut la plus belle récompense.

Le rire de sa sœur. Tant pis pour les gros yeux d'Elijah, qui leur tendait déjà une tasse chacun, et avec soucoupe s'il vous plait.

- **Pas de verveine hein ?** Demanda-t-il à son aîné.

- **Tu ne l'aurais pas volé !**

- **Merci Lijah.**

Elijah sourit à sa sœur, rassuré et satisfait de voir qu'elle reprenait des couleurs, Kol avait su faire preuve de délicatesse. Probablement l'une des premières fois en mille ans…

- **J'essaie de croire qu'il n'est pas vraiment mort.** Reprit Rebekah d'une petite voix. **Malgré ce que j'ai vu…**

Ses frères soupirèrent.

- **Mystic falls ne connaîtra pas de répit tant que nous ne saurons pas ni où est son corps ni que chacun a reçu la rançon de sa trahison…**

- **Kol …**

L'intéressé se contenta d'arquer un sourcil interrogateur.

- **La vengeance n'est pas la meilleure conseillère.**

- **Hors de question de faire profil bas !**

- **Il n'est pas question de ça…**

- **Alors quoi ?** Demanda Rebekah, intriguée par le ton mystérieux d'Elijah, un ton dont était si familier Klaus.

- **Finissez votre thé, le jeu d'échecs se mettra en place dès demain matin. Trust me …**

Kol et Rebekah ouvrirent la bouche pour protester mais leurs yeux étaient lourds. Un soporifique.

Elijah eut juste le temps de rattraper les tasses. Ensuite il borda son frère et sa sœur avant de prendre place dans le large fauteuil.

Il leur fallait du repos.

A tous.

Il soupira avant de fermer les yeux à son tour.

Klaus …


	6. Chapter 6

Retour sur vos review :

Encore une fois **MERCI, **

J'ai bien conscience de radoter mais vous lire me fait tellement plaisir que je ne peux pas faire l'économie de ce petit mot.

DameKlaroline : J'espère que tu n'as pas fait de mauvaise manipulation avec les couteaux car je suis curieuse de savoir ce que tu vas penser de ce chapitre...

Miss Edgington : Je sais que tu attends la venue de Klaus ... _Perhaps, one day in a following chapter ^^_

Klausforever : Sadique et cruelle, moi ...?! :-D

tous ceux qui réclement la suiiiiiite et me complimentent : c'est les joues rosies que je m'exécute aussitôt et vous invite à lire la suite.

A me dire ce que vous en pensez...

De ce long chapitre.

Et pourquoi pas, faire quelques suggestions sur ce que pourrait réserver le chapitre 7...

* * *

**_Elijah attendait_** que sa sœur et son frère descende, tiré à quatre épingles, comme à son habitude, il se tenait sur le balcon. Le regard perdu dans le paysage.

Mystic Falls, là où tout a commencé. Et pas question que tout finisse ici. Que tout finisse maintenant. Il était l'aîné, le plus puissant, désormais.

Et il ne le permettrait pas.

Ils allaient jouer selon ses règles.

Un drôle de sourire se dessina sur son visage, comme le soleil se levait.

**_Peu après il entendit des pas dans l'escalier_**. Rebekah avait toujours été une lève tôt, et elle n'avait sans doute pas pu résister à mettre leur frère en forme en le réveillant.

De façon fort peu délicate, vu ce qu'il percevait des éclats de voix.

La mauvaise humeur de Kol se confirma :

- **Alors ce jeu d'échec ?**

- **Bonjour à toi aussi Kol ! Bien dormi ?**

Il répondit par un sourire au regard furieux de son frère. Rebekah avait déjà pris place sur la causeuse, près de la cheminée. Attentive.

- **Nous avons porté le premier coup. Ou plutôt nous avons rendu le coup porté à notre famille. J'ai anticipé …**

Ils le regardaient, surpris.

- **Quoi, on doit deviner un mot magique pour savoir la suite ?** Pesta Kol.

- **Patience… Patience, patience dans l'azur chaque atome de silence est la chance d'un fruit mûr…**

- **Qu'est ce que c'est que ces conneries ?**

- **Paul Valery… Kol… Paul Valery…**

Ce dernier s'était levé et arpentait le petit salon, rageur.

Elijah se leva à son tour, toujours aussi flegmatique.

- ** Allons saluer notre « invité », tout sera plus clair …**

**- Qu'est ce que …**

**- Un invité … Donc : Qui est ce Bekah…**

L'intéressée leva les yeux au ciel suite au trait d'humour de son frère.

**_L'invité en question était accroupi sur le sol de l'un des cachots du manoir Mikaelson. _**Seule une vieille couverture de laine atténuait la dureté du sol glacé.

La tête dans les mains il était abattu, à quoi bon se fatiguer à tempêter. Pour l'heure, il était fait comme un rat.

Comment était il arrivé là ?

Qui savait qu'il était là ?

Était-il seulement là où il pensait être ? Là où il redoutait être ?

Il repensa à la soirée de la veille. Quand ils avaient été chez Caroline.

Un plan.

Encore un…

**Flashback :**

Elena, Stefan, Damon et Jeremy sont chez les Gisbert. L'euphorie de « _l'après Klaus _» est retombée. Klaus n'est plus, certes mais quid d'Esther.

Klaus était le seul à savoir.

Le seul à pouvoir mesurer le pouvoir de celle qui lui a donné naissance et qui par son adultère, a fait de lui un hybride original.

Immortel. Indestructible.

Jusqu'à ce que la nature et la magie reprennent ce qu'elles ont donné.

Sauf que la mort de Klaus a également causé la perte d'un sacré puits de connaissances.

Et l'un des plus fins stratèges que la terre ait porté. Aussi machiavélique qu'il ait pu être…

Ils étaient tous installés autour de la table du salon.

Damon referma le chapitre « _bavardage autour du pot de l'amitié_ », qui l'écœurait, ils avaient d'autres chats à fouetter :

- **Le box est vide**

- **Vide ?** Répéta Caroline. **Mais … Comment ?**

- **Si on le savait on l'aurait déjà récupéré… Barbie ! **Répliqua-t-il, acerbe.

- **Damon…** Le tança Stefan.

- **Quoi ?**

- **C'est si grave que cela ?** Demanda Jeremy.

- **C'est si grave que cela … ?** Singea Damon.

Elena lui donna une tape derrière la tête. Caroline leva les yeux au ciel. Jeremy et Stefan serrèrent les mâchoires, même si tous deux avaient des raisons différentes.

Bonnie quant à elle ne fit pas un mouvement, n'émit aucun son. Elle n'avait plus d'avis sur rien depuis que le sujet des originels et des menaces, était sur le tapis.

Elle n'entendait que des voix, quelques bribes.

_« Klaus …_

_ Mort… _

_Flammes… »._

Caroline se leva pour s'afférer à la cuisine.

_« Sûr de rien… _

_Localisation… _

_Originels… _

_Devaient partir … _

_Kol en ville…»_

Bonnie sortit de sa torpeur.

- **Kol est en ville ? **Interrogea t elle.

- **Oui ... Bel et bien là ! **grinça Damon.

- **Encore un mauvais signe,** commenta Stefan.

- **Que font-ils encore là ?**

- **Peut être se serrent ils les coudes pour faire le deuil de leur frère … **Suggéra Caroline.

Sa remarque fut accueillie par des rires et des mauvaises blagues.

- **Wow ! c'est à se demander qui n'a plus d'humanité !**

- **Nous … Et … TOI Barbie !** se moqua Damon.

Caroline pinça les lèvres.

Stefan se leva pour mettre le holà à ce dérapage. Les sourcils froncés de Caroline lui donnèrent une idée.

- **Une minute … **

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui.

- **Tu m'as bien dit que Rebekah était venue te voir n'est ce pas ?**

- **Quoi ?!** Rugit Damon.

Caroline lui lança un regard noir en faisant claquer sa langue.

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Stefan pour l'inviter à poursuivre, en sachant déjà qu'elle n'aimerait pas ce qui allait suivre.

- **Tu pourrais peut être allé les voir …**

- **Aller les voir … POUR ?**

Elena prit la parole, Caroline sursauta en se rendant compte qu'elle était si près.

- **Ce n'est peut être pas une mauvaise idée Car', il faut que l'on sache.**

- ** …**

- **Vous croyez qu'ils ont le cercueil de Klaus ?** Demanda Jeremy.

- **Simplet, on ne sait rien donc toute info sera bonne à prendre.**

- **DAMON !**

- **Oui …** Répondit l'intéressé d'un ton mielleux.

Elena plissa des yeux.

- **Donc je suis sensée débarquer au manoir… et demander entre deux banalités : et le cercueil, dans quel placard est-il rangé ? Tsss !**

Elle retourna rageusement à la cuisine.

- **Car' …** Commença Elena.

Cette dernière était à deux doigts de l'implosion, comme si l'acide dans sa gorge rendait son corps aussi instable que de la nitroglycérine.

- **Caroline !**

Alléluia. Sa mère !

- **A la cuisine … Et en compagnie !**

L'arrivée de Liz interrompit la conversation. Elle leur expliqua que les membres du Conseil commençaient à s'inquiéter des disparitions et réapparitions de certaines personnes influentes de cette ville.

Le besoin de moments de répit était plus que nécessaire avant que tout ne dérape en chasse aux vampires.

Caroline sentit le regard de ses mais dérivait sur elle, fréquemment, lourdement.

Pas besoin de sous-titres.

Mais elle ne voulait pas de ce rôle là.

Elle n'en avait jamais voulu.

Et là encore moins qu'avant.

Au moment de partir, Elena la serra dans ses bras et lui murmura : _« Merci Car' »…_

Bonnie semblait la plus ennuyée pour elle. Et perdue en même temps. Bonnie ne semblait plus vraiment être Bonnie, mais elle avait filé avant que Caroline ne puisse la retenir.

**Fin du flashback**

Le lendemain matin, Caroline se fit peur à elle-même en se regardant dans la glace. C'était à croire que de vampire, elle était devenue zombie.

Et pour cause. Elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Comment aurait elle pu ?

Elle avait l'impression de n'être qu'une marionnette. Tantôt JEOPARDY quand il fallait une solution miracle, tantôt MATA HARI quand il fallait des informations.

Sans oublier le rôle de la parfaite petite amie. La jolie blonde qu'il est parfois intéressant d'avoir accrochée à son bras, tant qu'elle demeure docile, bien sûr.

Elle repensa au sms de Tyler la veille. Au message sur sa boite vocale.

Excuses, mots doux…

_Gah ! _Elle entra sous la douche. Pourquoi n'aurait elle pas une bonne étoile ce matin qui lui permettrait de se laver de tous ses tracas avec l'eau de la douche ?

Et bien non. Une heure plus tard, Caroline rouspétait toujours in petto.

La mort dans l'âme elle monta dans sa voiture, pour se diriger vers le manoir Mikaelson. Son cœur était coincé dans sa gorge.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'affectait le plus. Aller dans la maison de Klaus ou ce pour quoi elle y allait.

Y serait-elle seulement la bienvenue ? Secrètement elle espérait que non, pour la facilité. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de ça au fond.

Cruel dilemme sur tous les tableaux.

Elle conduisait si lentement qu'elle aurait pu se faire dépasser par une bicyclette, mais elle finit malgré tout par arriver.

Son doigt finit par appuyer sur la sonnette.

Elle commençait à se demander si il y avait quelqu'un quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin.

Sur Kol. Qui plissa aussitôt les yeux.

- **Bonjour…** Commença t elle en contrôlant ses nerfs.

Il prit le temps de la détailler de la tête aux pieds, de river son regard acéré au sien, avant de répondre :

- **Bonjour.**

Son ton était plus cordial que ce qu'elle n'avait redouté. Avait-elle réussi le test ?

- **Tu es la première à t'aventurer ici pour visiter la famille endeuillée … mais à voir ta tête, difficile de remettre en question ta sincérité…**

_Ouch… Franchise MIKAELSOM._

Caroline se contenta d'arquer un sourcil. Se demandant s'il allait l'inviter à entrer avant le coucher du soleil.

- **GOUJAT !** entendit-elle depuis l'intérieur.

Kol sourit et se décala.

Rebekah frappa son frère à l'épaule en le foudroyant du regard. Il attrapa ses doigts pour les porter à ses lèvres.

- **Ma douce et charmante petite sœur !**

- **Je suis ton aînée …**

- **Je suis de sexe masculin …**

- **KOL !**

Il les planta là, dans un grand éclat de rire.

- **Entre ! **

- **Merci !**

- **Je suis surprise …** Annonça Rebekah, avec un sourire en coin et un regard où se mêlait surprise et … Plaisir ?

La franchise MIKAELSON, acte 2.

Caroline haussa les épaules.

- **Je ne te dérange pas ?**

- **Non ! **

Elles s'installèrent au salon, un majordome leur apportant café et viennoiseries.

- **Elijah a du le contraindre …**

- **Pardon ?**

- **Hector !**

Rebekah désigna le majordome du menton.

- **Hector est têtu. Hector persistait à … à préparer les affaires de Klaus … Pour son retour…**

Elle ferma les yeux un constant avant d'adresser un faible sourire à Caroline.

- **Il fallait que ça cesse …**

Caroline était perturbée. Un domestique inconsolable ?

Il devait pourtant en avoir vu de toutes les couleurs avec Klaus, vu comme il traitait ses hybrides et autres sbires …

Rebekah prit une grande inspiration.

- **Viens …**

Caroline la suivit jusqu'au premier. Son instinct lui disait qu'elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il y avait derrière cette double porte.

Le parfum qui flottait encore à l'intérieur le lui confirma.

L'antre de Klaus.

Une immense toile inachevée, des pigments et fusains ça et là. Rebekah écarta les lourds rideaux.

- **Si Klaus voyait le désordre que j'ai mis …** Dit elle en pointant des croquis épars. **Un moment de déni ….**

Caroline lui serra le bras. Ses yeux se promenaient partout malgré elle, elle inspirait le parfum de cette pièce…

- **Il paraît que tu aime bien ce dessin …**

Elle tenait dans sa main LE croquis qui avait attiré son attention le soir du bal. Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

Rebekah le lui glissa entre les doigts.

- **Prends le …**

- **Je … Je ne peux pas.**

Rebekah fronça les sourcils.

- **Bien sûr que si. Après tout, tu étais dans la confidence.**

Elle regarda Caroline le visage grave.

- **Je sais que Nik était … inflexible, tyrannique, cruel parfois …**

Caroline ne peut retenir un mouvement de tête.

- **Souvent, je te l'accorde. Il poursuivait son but, envers et contre tout. Les dommages collatéraux étaient le cadet de ses soucis. Mais tu sais pas de conscience ne signifie pas pas de cœur… **

Elle effleura un croquis du bout des doigts.

- **Nous avons été enfants il y a plus de mille ans, pas d'eau courante, pas de grand manoir… Pas de sentimentalisme et surtout pas pour Nik… Il s'est construit en se détachant de tout. Sauf de nous, même s'il avait parfois une drôle de conception du « always and forever »… Il …**

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Caroline :

- **Il souriait souvent mais de cette façon si énervante, si arrogante, si … Un peu comme Cesar ou Napoléon… Tu vois ?**

- **Je suis perdue Rebekah…**

- **Vous avez ri.**

Caroline attendait la suite mais Rebekah refermait déjà les rideaux. Caroline embrassa la pièce du regard, une dernière fois.

_« One of my passion … »_

Le téléphone de Rebekah sonna.

- **Oui ?** Dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Caroline se dirigea vers la porte mais ne put pas se résoudre à quitter la pièce, pas tout de suite. Sa main caressa le bois lisse d'une commode.

Chaque objet de cette maison avait tellement de caractère. Murs en brique, œuvres d'art, lourds tapis…

Ses doigts rencontrèrent un objet, un sourire douloureux apparut sur ses lèvres.

Un des colliers de Klaus. Celui qu'elle avait déjà aperçu par le col ouvert de son t-shirt.

- **Excuse-moi !**

Elle sursauta.

- **Je t'en prie !**

Elle regarda sa montre.

- **Je vais devoir y aller de toute manière. Ma mère ne travaille pas aujourd'hui… Enfin, sauf coup de fil …**

- **Vous êtes proches ?**

- **Oui et non …**

Rebekah hocha la tête et la raccompagna à la porte.

- **Merci de ton accueil et … Pour le croquis.**

- **Si tu savais …**

Rebekah se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne pouvait pas lui parler des croquis la représentant. Où que soit Klaus ou son âme il serait capable de le lui faire regretter …

Elle se reprit :

- **Tu es la seule à savoir que Klaus avait cette passion, et du talent. C'est bon de partager avec un non frère Mikaelson…**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rebekah rejoignit ses frères dans les entrailles du manoir.

- **Vous m'avez attendu j'espère.**

- **ET COMMENT !** râla Kol.

- **D'où ce coup de fil si aimable …**

- **Assez !** tonna Elijah.

Tous trois se regardèrent un instant.

- **Il est temps !** dit l'aîné.

Il sortit une lourde clef. La fit tourner dans une serrure plus ancienne que lui.

- **Voici donc notre invité…**

Ses cadets ouvrirent de grands yeux et n'émirent pas un son pendant de longues secondes. Ce qu'Elijah savoura. Pleinement.

- **Lui ?** Demandèrent ils finalement d'une même voix.

- ** Lui !**

Il referma la porte en ignorant les protestations de l'invité.

Elijah sortit son téléphone de sa poche et composa un numéro :

- **Bonjour …** Dit-il avec son calme légendaire quand son interlocuteur eut décroché.

- **…**

- **Lui-même.**

- **…**

- **Ce qui m'amène ?** Demanda t il toujours sur le même ton.

- ** …**

- **Un frère pour un frère, Elena…**

Et il raccrocha. Avant de couper son téléphone.

- **Alors la première donne vous convient ?**

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la fratrie MIKAELSON.

_Always and forever._


	7. Chapter 7

Vos reviews m'amusent toujours autant... j'avoue que je guette les notifications mails qui apparaissent sur mon téléphone.

Quand je lis le mot [review], hop je clique ... :-D

J'adore lire vos commentaires, votre impatience ...

Continuez comme ça.

Je veux connaître votre ressenti, vos envies...

* * *

**_Caroline était installée sur son lit_**, son vieux pécé portable sur les cuisses, vêtue d'un vieux jean et de grosses chaussettes. Sa mère avait finalement reçu un appel urgent de Carole.

« _Rien à voir avec Tyler, ne t'inquiète pas !_ » avait lancé sa mère avant de disparaître.

S'inquiétait-elle ?

Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir approfondir la question.

Son portable en mode silencieux, elle tentait de se concentrer sur ses cours. Il serait temps.

Certes, elle avait l'éternité ou presque pour obtenir son diplôme mais tout de même. Elle culpabilisait des notes moyennes de son dernier bulletin. Elle ne faisait que le strict minimum et cela ne lui convenait pas.

Elle ne s'était jamais contentée d'être dans la moyenne. Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'elle avait été éduquée.

« _Your hopes … Your dreams … »._

Caroline souffla et se replongea dans des pensées, strictement scolaires. Elle devait rendre un exposé avec un sujet libre. Choix difficile mais vu le coefficient de l'épreuve…

Elle revoyait leur professeur leur annoncer le sujet ou plutôt le non sujet.

_Gah ! _

Elle se laissa aller contre les oreillers.

Elle avait toujours adoré l'art et l'histoire. Que pourrait-elle faire ? Une rétrospective en se servant de ses notes pour le concours de Miss Mystic Falls ?

Elle fronça le nez.

Non. Elle voulait quelque chose de plus grand, ce n'était pas assez.

_"Reminds my words: small town boy, small town life, it won't be enough for you …. »._

UNE LOBOTHOMIE! Voilà ce qu'il lui fallait.

Son portable émit un drôle de son et l'écran devint noir.

- ** Qu'est-ce que … ? Non ! Non ! Non !**

Elle pesta en posant l'appareil sur son bureau, essayant en vain de le rallumer.

- **Pas maintenant ! **marmonna-t-elle.

Elle se prit la tête dans les mains. Il ne POUVAIT pas la lâcher maintenant. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Après d'autres tentatives elle se résigna et se dirigea vers la porte, glissant son sac sur son épaule.

**_Trente minutes plus tard_** elle était arrivée au centre ville, l'air frais lui avait fait du bien. Elle se dirigea vers le magasin d'informatique.

A l'intérieur, elle opta pour la version récente du traitre qui venait de la lâcher.

Au moment de payer, elle plongea la main dans son sac pour piocher sa carte de crédit. Ses doigts rencontrèrent un objet inconnu.

Elle tira dessus pour l'extirper et n'en crut pas ses yeux. Elle l'avait volé ! Sans même s'en rendre compte !

Elle le fourra à nouveau dans son sac. Mortifiée. Comme si les gens autour d'elle pouvaient savoir de quoi il s'agit !

Elle paya et on lui tendit un grand carton avec une poignée. La vache, elle ne s'était pas attendu à un truc aussi lourd, avec la boite et tout le tra la la. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de venir à pied ?!

Enfin, passons.

Elle suivit la grande rue pour rentrer chez elle. Définissant en pensées, le sujet pour son exposé. L'art et l'histoire, ou l'histoire à travers l'art … Elle s'amusait à visiter des musées en pensées, s'imaginant un immense sol en marbre, de lourds tableaux, quelques sculptures…

En arrivant à la maison, elle brancha la machine et parcourut le livret à la page « _première mise en route_ ».

Elle lut : « _mettre l'appareil à brancher, jusqu'à extinction du voyant de la batterie_ »…

BON !

Caroline s'exécuta et monta dans sa chambre. Une fois sur son lit, l'épisode du magasin lui revint en mémoire... elle tira sur la bride de son sac pour plonger la main à l'intérieur et en ressortir …

Le collier de Klaus.

Elle le fit rouler entre ses doigts, ces petites perles, froides, irrégulières, presque comme celles de certains chapelets. Avait-il une signification particulière ? Elle n'avait rien vu de tel au cou de Kol. Et encore moins au cou de l'élégant Elijah.

Non mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de prendre cet objet ? Et s'ils remarquaient sa disparition ?

Elle se laissa aller, dos contre son lit, ses boucles en désordres autour d'elle. Avant de s'assoupir… les doigts toujours serrés autour du collier …

**_Bonnie était chez elle._** Rivée sur son canapé, le front soucieux. Elle soupira. Elle ne faisait que soupirer depuis une semaine.

Avait-elle eut raison de faire ce qu'elle avait fait ?

Elle se leva et commença à faire les cent pas, en se mordillant la lèvre.

Quand quelqu'un frappa plusieurs coups à sa porte, elle sursauta violemment.

Hésitante, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée. Le cœur battant, qui pouvait bien être aussi impatient ?

Elle n'en crut pas ses yeux.

- **Tyler ? Mais … Aw !**

Elle venait de se retrouver violemment plaquée contre le mur du couloir, la porte de l'entrée claqua. Une main posée sur son épaule la maintenait fermement dos au mur, l'autre plaquée à quelques millimètres de son visage.

- **Pas exactement … ****_Little Witch_**** …** Articula lentement l'enveloppe corporelle de Tyler.

**_Elena se rongeait les sangs ou plus exactement les ongles, _**repliée sur elle-même sur le tapis. Le feu brulant dans la cheminée ne réussissait pas à la réchauffer.

Bonnie était injoignable. Donc aucun sort ne pouvait les aider dans l'immédiat.

Caroline était injoignable. Donc aucune information en direct de chez les originels !

Elle se redressa tout à coup, en colère.

Elle ne pouvait donc compter sur personne ! Tsss !

Elle envoya un nouveau message à Stefan. Son portable sonna presque aussitôt.

- **Du nouveau ?** Demanda t elle presque aussitôt.

- **Pas depuis i minutes !** répliqua t il, se retenant de soupirer.

- **Je deviens folle ici !**

- **Et les filles ?**

- **AUCUNE NE REPOND ! super les amies !**

Elle soupira. Puis entendant du bruit dans l'entrée, elle s'y précipita.

- **Damon ?**

- **Quel accueil !** lança ce dernier, les yeux injectés par l'alcool. Wow … **Je devrais boire du rhum plus souvent !**

- **Mais alors c'est …**

Elena entendait Stefan qui s'impatientait.

Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

- **Oh mon Dieu, si tu es là … Alors c'est …**

Ses jambes ne la portèrent plus.

Cela faisait des heures qu'ils s'inquiétaient. Depuis cet appel d'Elijah. Damon et Jeremy étaient introuvables.

Stefan lui avait interdit de sortir. Au cas où. Les cherchant partout.

Et maintenant ils savaient.

- **Ce n'est pas Damon…** Indiqua-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Elle raccrocha sans prononcer un mot de plus.

Damon avait déjà refermé ses mains autour de ses bras.

- **Elena ?**

- **Pourquoi c'est toi qui est là … **Souffla-t-elle.

- **Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte à la fin ? **S'énerva Damon.

- **Elijah a appelé ce matin… Ils ont Jer…**

Le visage de Damon se durcit.

Les paroles d'Elena prenaient tout leur sens, et ça faisait mal.

Il se recula pour aller se servir un verre.

- **Damon je …**

- **Stop ! C'est bon.**

- **Ecoute …**

- **J'ai di Elena …**

Il l'abandonna pour se rendre dans sa chambre, l'entendant le suivre, il claqua violemment la porte et commença à se déshabiller.

Il était en boxer quand la porte se rouvrit.

- **Je ne voulais pas te … Oh !**

Elle se figea quand elle le découvrit, quasiment nu.

- **Tout est dit. Je peux prendre ma douche en paix ou tu veux profiter du spectacle ?**

**_Le son de la sonnette se répandit dans le grand hall du Manoir MIKAELSON._**

Rebekah dévala les marches en agitant sa main droite, pour éviter d'écailler le vernis « rouge sang » recouvrant ses ongles.

Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et se retrouva violemment prise à la gorge. Elle allait envoyer voler Stefan mais quelqu'un s'en était chargé à sa place.

Kol.

Stefan gisait à l'autre bout du hall, littéralement assommé. Mais son répit fut de courte durée, une succession de gifles lui rendirent ses esprits. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, le regard de Kol le transperça.

- **La prochaine fois, tu ne te réveilleras pas Salvatore. Compris ?**

- ** …**

- ** ?**

Elijah descendit l'escalier à son tour, les surplombant. Il vérifia que Rebekah n'avait rien et fut rassuré quand elle lui sourit.

Il prit la parole du haut des marches, comme le soir du bal :

- **Un nouvel invité. Un frère pour un frère, acte 2 …**

Stefan voulut se dégager mais n'y parvint pas. La fureur qu'il avait en lui ne pouvait rien contre la puissance de Kol.

Ce dernier le fixait toujours :

- **On ne se méfie pas assez d'Elijah …** Le nargua-t-il avant de l'empoigner par le cou et de le jeter dans l'escalier menant à la cave.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte d'un cachot claquait.

I


	8. Chapter 8

Retour sur vos review :

Après le traditionnel Merci, à moi de vous suppliez comme vous le faites si bien pour solliciter la suite : ne vous arrêtez jamais de commenter, et surout lâchez vous !

J'aime savoir ce que vous en pensez, vos pronostics. Vous m'inspirez et me donnez envie de continuer!

Mais vu le chapitre précédent, je me doute que vous vous désintéressez de mon bla bla bla...

Voici donc le chapitre suivant, with or without Klaus ...?! ^^

* * *

**8**

**_Bonnie n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce_**, comme transformée en statue par le regard qui la transperçait.

Elle se demandait même pourquoi il ne l'avait pas encore tuée.

Il prit une grande inspiration et recula. D'un pas. Un seul.

Elle sentait son aura peser fortement sur elle. Et quelle aura, plus de mille ans d'histoire.

Elle vit ses lèvres se pincer. Ses yeux, cligner. Et puis plus rien. Au bout de longues, n'y tenant plus, les nerfs en pelote, elle hurla :

- **MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX … ?!**

Elle vit sa mâchoire se durcir encore si c'était possible.

- **A ton avis ? Qu'est-ce que MOI je pourrais bien vouloir, coincé dans LE CORPS DE CET ABRUTI !**

Son poing s'était écrasé contre le mur.

Bonnie en profita pour se dégager et mettre un peu de distance entre eux. Elle respirait à nouveau. Ou presque.

Il la devança au salon, se mouvant comme un animal sauvage dans la savane, en territoire conquis. Elle aurait aimé être en colère, lui cracher le fond de sa pensée à la figure, sauf que là, le fond de sa pensée était la peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire.

Alors autant s'abstenir, son ascendant n'a nullement besoin d'être conforté.

- **Où es Tyler ?**

- **Inquiète-toi plutôt de me remettre dans mon corps… Bonnie…**

La façon dont il prononçait son prénom sonnait comme une doucereuse menace.

- **Tu n'as pas retrouvé le chemin tout seul ?**

- **Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça … **

Il marqua une pause.

- **Avec moi ?**

Son ton était calme, son regard fixe. Elle était bel et bien en face de Klaus. Klaus MIKAELSON, l'hybride originel, la plus grande aberration de la nature que la terre n'ait jamais portée.

Et ne portera jamais.

Même dans un autre corps il était lui. Puissant. Redoutable. Et à cet instant, terriblement furieux.

Elle attrapa un vieux grimoire pour se donner une contenance. Lui rappeler qu'elle était sorcière et qu'il avait besoin d'elle.

- **Tu as voulu jouer au plus fin …** Reprit-il.

Il partit s'adosser près de la cheminée, son regard toujours rivé sur elle.

- **Tu as donné ta langue au chat … Bonnie Bennet ?**

Elle haussa les épaules, revivant une certaine scène…

**FLASHBACK… PEU OU PROUE 10 JOURS PLUS TOT …**

_Alaric._

_Pire qu'une bombe humaine._

_Pire qu'un guerrier._

_Une arme ?_

Bonnie avait été peinée, en colère puis la peur avait refermé sa main de fer sur ses entrailles.

Esther était une sorte de terroriste de la nature, avec un objectif, qui s'était nourrie de la haine de ceux qu'elle avait elle-même créés, qu'elle n'avait pas pu contrôler, malgré toute sa puissance.

Elle était de nouveau dans un cercueil. Mais qu'importe au fond ? Elle avait eu l'occasion de tout déclencher.

Pourraient-ils enrayer tout cela ?

Aurait-elle la force et la magie nécessaire pour cela ?

Avait-elle envie de sauver l'espèce qui lui avait tout pris. A cause de qui elle avaut tout perdu, tout sacrifié.

Le visage de sa grand-mère lui apparut. Le souvenir cuisant de sa mort. Le manque…

Sauf que laisser se réaliser la folle prophétie d'Esther ne résoudrait rien. Quoi qu'elle pense les changements étaient irréversibles.

Exterminer les originels et les « simples vampires » ne feraient qu'entrainer de nouvelles morts. De nouveaux chagrins. De nouvelles absences…

Caroline, Stefan et tous les autres. Certains étaient énervants, elle leur aurait volontiers tordu le cou ou donner quelques anévrismes mais aurait-elle le cran, le courage de signer leur arrêt de mort.

Ou à tout le moins la fin de leur vie post mortem.

Une formule pouvait empêcher tout ça. Une formule et de la magie noire.

Penchée au-dessus du cercueil de Klaus, Bonnie le maudissait.

Le maudissait à cause de ce qu'elle allait devoir faire. Le maudissait ce le protéger ne serait-ce qu'indirectement, le maudissait de devenir ainsi prisonnière de son rôle de sorcière.

Un engagement pour le reste de sa vie.

Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que ce n'était pas à cet engagement là qu'elle rêvait, enfant.

Son regard plongea dans celui Klaus. Ses yeux, vifs, contrastaient avec l'immobilité de son corps.

Elle avait sursauté en ouvrant le cercueil. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à le voir « éveillé », après tout l'immortel était sensé être mort.

Mais manifestement sa force était telle, qu'elle lui permettait de dépasser le fait que Stefan lui ait arraché le cœur quelques heures plus tôt …

Elle profita de l'occasion pour mettre les choses au point avec lui. Sa supériorité n'était qu'éphémère mais dire à Klaus ses quatre vérités lui redonna la niaque.

Comme si elle était redevenue la vraie Bonnie. Non mais !

Se concentrant, elle commença son incantation.

Les expressions latines s'échappant de ses lèvres en un sortilège qu'elle avait appris par cœur, qu'elle énonçait avec foi, assurance et détermination.

Elle sentait sa puissance.

Ses pouvoirs.

Fermant les yeux en approchant de la fin, elle improvisa…

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Bonnie sursauta violemment en découvrant que Klaus/Tyler se tenait si près d'elle, scrutant son visage.

Il esquissa un sourire narquois.

- **J'attends…** articula-t-il lentement. **Dois-je te rappeler que la patience n'est pas ma qualité première ?**

Elle haussa les épaules et partit vers le buffet pour en extraire un autre grimoire et des bougies.

- **Quelque chose n'a pas du fonctionner dans le sortilège …** Répondit elle évasivement.

- **Tu m'en diras tant.**

Elle ne se tourna pas vers lui. C'était inutile. Elle s'affaira un moment.

- **Qu'as-tu fait ?**

- **J'ai déjà répondu à ça ! **

Elle lui adressa un regard furibond.

- **Qu'as-tu fait ?** Répéta-t-il en détachant chaque mot**. Cela ne s'est pas passé comme cela aurait dû. Tu es à l'origine de ça. On le sait tous les deux. J'étais ailleurs et Tyler lui est resté dans son corps…**

- **Klaus…**

- **Tu es fatigante ! Ne pourrais-tu pas assumer un peu tes actes et chercher une solution, qu'on en finisse !**

Il est tendu comme une arbalète. Dans ce corps qui n'est pas le sien. Après ces derniers jours. Il avait réussi à revenir, mais ce n'était pas assez.

Après être enfin revenu, il voulait redevenir… LUI !

La sonnette retentit et il dut se faire violence pour retenir un juron.

Bonnie se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir.

Il grogna. Ne pouvait-elle pas faire ce que l'on attendait d'elle pour une fois et ignorer le cloporte qui sonnait à sa porte ?

Une voix claire et chantante salua Bonnie.

Il se figea. Pivotant lentement sur lui-même, Klaus déglutit avec l'impression d'avaler un caillou, sa gorge était sèche. Le souffle lui manquait. Il sentait la douceur de son parfum.

Se rappelant de qui il avait l'apparence, il se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être … Avant de serrer ses lèvres en un pli sévère. Il en mourrait d'envie mais ce n'était pas des façons. Pas ses principes.

Oui, mais si c'était la seule occasion ? Le cœur de l'abruti, que son cerveau contrôlait, pour l'heure, se serra.

Son parfum.

La tenir près de lui.

Sa seule chance …

Il retint le sourire en coin prêt à se dessiner sur ses lèvres et s'avança vers elle. Elle parlait à Bonnie, ne prêtant aucune attention à ce qui l'entourait.

Il posa une main sur sa hanche pour la faire pivoter, et sans lui laisser le temps de ciller, effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes, ou plutôt avec celle de l'autre abruti. Ca le tuait !

Presque aussitôt il se sentit repoussé violemment et une gifle lui battit la joue.

- **POUR QUI TE PRENDS-TU ? **

Klaus était sonné.

- **Caroline …** Commença-t-il.

- **Tu crois vraiment que quelques jours et des mots doux suffisent ?**

_Que lui avait-il fait ?_ Il était à deux doigts de plonger sa main dans le corps qui « l'accueillait » pour en arracher le cœur.

Ses sourcils étaient froncés. Son si joli visage plissé par la colère.

Le regard amusé de Bonnie qui se tenait derrière Caroline ne l'aida pas à temporiser.

Il soupira et baissa la tête. C'était le seul geste raisonnable dont il se sentait capable pour ne pas imploser.

Caroline souffla et embrassa Bonnie avant de lui dire qu'elle n'avait qu'à passer chez elle plus tard.

La porte se referma et Klaus ne put se retenir davantage. Bonnie se retrouva à nouveau plaquée contre le mur de son couloir.

La main Klaus refermée autour de son cou.

Un Klaus ivre de rage.

Le jeu avait assez duré, il reprenait la main et comptait bien changer la donne.

- **Tu as 10 secondes pour m'expliquer tout ce cirque Bonnie !** rugit-il, son regard plongé dans le sien.


	9. Chapter 9

**Retour sur Reviews :**

Followers de cette fiction, merci.

Vous réclamez souvent la suite dans vos reviews. Je suis chaque fois flattée, et je me sens encouragée. Mais ce qui me régale le plus ce sont les petites choses du chapitre que vous relevez, commentez ...

Spécialement Nina, Klausforever et Justine...

Et oui, Klaus is back. Ou presque ...

Bonne lecture à vous, en attendant de vous lire en retour...

* * *

Jeremy ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il tenta de s'étirer mais c'était affreusement douloureux. Son ventre gronda.

Depuis combien de temps était-il là ?

Il entendit des pas, des talons, et puis des voix.

La porte fut déverrouillée.

- **Tu vois, je te l'avais dit qu'il serait toujours vivant !**

Jeremy releva les yeux, et croisa le regard du plus jeune frère de Kol. Un sourire arrogant collé aux lèvres.

- **Et ce n'est pas grâce à toi !**

- **Comment ça ?**

- **Tu devais lui apporter à manger !**

- **Et quoi ? Je ne suis pas la bonne !**

- **C'est un humain, un humain ça doit manger !**

- **Il n'est là que depuis cette nuit …**

- **Il est 19 heures.**

- **Certains humains font bien la grève de la faim !**

- **Pousse-toi ! **

Jeremy vit Rebekah contourner son frère et s'approcher de lui. Un sachet en papier à la main.

- **Son bleu est moins vilain malgré la bosse …**

Elle plissa les yeux, lui tendit le sachet et repartit d'où elle était venue.

- **Il peut le redevenir…**

- **Kol !**

- **Oui ?**

- **Pfff !**

- **Quoi pfff ?**

- **Stop !** gronda Elijah en apparaissant à son tour. **Et sortez d'ici !**

Jeremy avait tressailli en entendant la voix de l'aîné des MIKAELSON. Celui qui l'avait empoigné pendant son sommeil avant le frapper. Violemment au visage.

Elijah avait attendu de croiser son regard avant, comme pour asseoir sa supériorité. Et là, il ne lui accordait même pas un regard.

Jeremy serra les poings. Que pouvait-il faire de plus de toute manière, il était à nouveau seul…

- **Quand allez-vous enfin cesser de vous chercher des poux sans relâche vous deux ?**

- **Tu adore ça … Avoue ! **Le taquina Kol.

- **Jamais !**

Une lueur de malice était passée dans les yeux d'Elijah et Rebekah passa son bras sous le sien.

- **Que faisons-nous maintenant ? **

**…**

**_Elena était assise sur le canapé de du salon de la pension_**. Elle n'osait pas relever les yeux sur Damon, pas après l'horrible scène de son retour.

Elle s'en voulait mais quand elle avait compris qu'Elijah faisait référence à Jeremy, son petit frère, sa réaction avait été spontanée. Elle soupira et se passa les mains sur le visage, elle en avait assez de cette incertitude. Elle attrapa son téléphone.

Messagerie.

Que faisait-il-lui aussi maintenant ?

Ca ne pouvait pas durer comme ça !

Elle sursauta quand Damon reposa violemment son verre sur le manteau de la cheminée.

- **Que se passe-t-il à la fin ? On se croirait dans une tragédie …**

- **C'est Elijah…**

Elena avait du mal à le dire à voix haute.

- **Quoi Elijah ? Il est mort ?**

La brune eut un hoquet.

- **Non !**

- **Dommage…**

- **Il a pris Jeremy.**

- **Comment ça il a pris Jeremy ?!**

- **Il a téléphoné et a seulement dit : « Un frère pour un frère »…**

Elle vit le visage de Damon se fermer. Ses traits se crispaient encore davantage si cela était possible. Il but une longue gorgée, à même la bouteille.

- **Je comprends mieux ton accueil… **

Il la regarda dans les yeux, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée.

Elle ne put soutenir son regard bien longtemps.

- **Damon…**

- **Ca suffit Elena, je sais comment je m'appelle. Et où est passé le preux chevalier qui me sert de frère … ?**

A ce moment-là, son téléphone sonna.

Numéro inconnu. Il décrocha, suspicieux.

- **Oui ?**

- **Un frère pour un frère …**

Damon serra les mâchoires et se retint de faire traverser la pièce à son téléphone.

- **Que … ?**

- **Kol ! **aboya-t-il.

- **Oh…**

Il la fusilla du regard.

- **Ce n'est pas possible ! Mais que cherchent-ils ? Et s'ils les …**

- **LA FERME ELENA** ! rugit-il.

Elle en resta interdite.

- **Appelle les autres. Une réunion de crise s'impose : la sorcière, Barbie et l'ancien chien chien de Klaus !**

Sans lui accorder un regard de plus, il partit vers sa chambre. C'était ça ou tout démolir ici. Il regrettait presque l'époque où il se serait passé les nerfs dans un bain de sang.

**…**

**_Kol partit d'un grand éclat de rire._**

- **J'adore ça !**

Rebekah esquissa un sourire qui se transforma en moue boudeuse.

- **Et moi ? Qui je peux prendre ?**

Ses deux frères se regardèrent, interdits.

- **Tu auras un grand rôle toi aussi, ne t'en fais pas…** La rassura Elijah.

Ils retournèrent s'installer confortablement au salon, et Hector ne tarda pas à leur servir de quoi se restaurer.

- **J'aimerai trop être une petite souris pour voir leur réaction… !**

- **Cela pourrait s'arranger… tu me rappelle assez un rat … **Piqua Rebekah.

- **Je préfère serpent à sonnette, ou mieux … un fauve … ! **Répliqua Kol en prenant volontairement une voix un peu plus grave.

- **Un félin ?** Se moqua sa sœur avant d'éclater de rire. **Mais il faut de la grâce pour ça !**

- **Mégère !**

- **Insupportables !** coupa court Elijah.

Ils mangèrent un instant en silence avant de se mettre à rire. Reprenant son sérieux, Rebekah interrogea :

- **Jusqu'où ira-ton Lijah ?**

Ce dernier pinça les lèvres. Il se l'était souvent posé cette question depuis le début de cette partie.

Le visage de Klaus lui apparut une nouvelle fois

Certains souvenirs.

Il ferma les eux un instant.

- Vous vous souvenez Rome ? Le bal de l'empire ? Demanda-t-il après plusieurs minutes de silence.

Rebekah reposa sa fourchette, un sourire sur le visage. Imitée par Kol, qui prit une longue gorgée de vin.

- **Le bal de l'empire, répéta t il.**

- **Victorian summer ball…** Corrigea Rebekah.

Elijah lui adressa un sourire affectueux.

- **Tu étais époustouflante, as always…**

- **Tsss…**

- **Un commentaire Kol ?** demanda sa sœur, d'un ton sec.

- **J'ai adoré valsé avec toi …**

- **Oui ?**

Kol rit :

- **Bien tenté mais je ne le répèterai pas !**

- **Tu pourrais cependant … j'ai risqué ma peau ... **Répondit elle avec une moue.

Elijah dissimula son sourire dans son verre de vin. Il revit Rebekah Kol et Klaus ce soir là. Les trois frères l'avaient fait valser, rire, un vrai tourbillon.

Les deux cadets irradiaient de complicité ce soir. Les rois du bal. Rebekah dans sa robe de velours mordoré et de dentelle noire.

Tant et si bien qu'une admiratrice de Kol l'avait attaqué, lui jetant une fiole d'acide au visage.

Un seul hurlement de Rebekah et elle était morte de la main de Klaus.

Ce regard intraitable. Cette violence maitrisée. Apprivoisée.

Combien d'être avait il tué pour leur sauver la vie ? A chacun d'eux. Même celle qui les avait renié.

Rien à voir avec l'impulsivité, parfois sanguinaire de Kol.

Elijah était le roi du self-control. Le plus attaché à la perpétration du flegme britannique.

Trois frères, trois versions différentes de la puissance immortelle. Et que dire du prototype féminin, l'éternelle femme enfant, redoutable enfant …

Les deux cadets d'ailleurs. A se demander s'ils n'étaient pas monozygotes.

Le sang battait dans ses veines, au rythme de sa colère. Peu importe qu'il soit mort plus de mille ans plus tôt.

Rien n'aurait du se passer comme cela. Klaus aurait pu partir ce jour là mais il était resté.

Pour elle dans un premier temps. Pour la sauver. Il se remémora leur danse le soir du bal de la « réunification de la famille »… Souvenir douloureux.

Il revit son frère, crayon et fusain à la main après le départ de Caroline ce soir là.

La seule à pouvoir le défier. L'atteindre.

Sa rage augmenta.

Stefan et les autres en avaient profité pour l'entrainer dans autre chose. Elena avait donné sa parole.

A jouer avec le diable, on cause sa perte.

Il était temps de le leur rappeler.

Il fit tourner lentement son verre de vin dans sa main. Repensant à la question de Rebekah

- **Un frère mort.** Lâcha-t-il. **Ce sera intéressant de voir lequel ils vont choisir, n'est ce pas ?**


	10. Chapter 10

Dear followers,

Ce chapitre s'est fait attendre un peu plus que les autres...

J'ai guetté vos reviews, as always ;-)

J'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous pensez, des développements, des personnages ...

* * *

**10**

**_Bonnie parlait au téléphone._**

Klaus ne comprenait pas tout mais vu la pâleur de son visage ….

Il se concentra pour tenter de mieux contrôler l'ouïe de ce corps d'abruti. Il n'en pouvait plus. C'était pire que ce qu'il avait dû traverser ces jours derniers… D'autant plus que malgré lui, ses pensées revenaient toujours à Caroline.

Cette gifle.

Il était partagé entre un sentiment cuisant d'échec et de la pure satisfaction. Ce n'était pas vraiment lui qu'elle avait giflé.

Bonnie raccrocha.

- **On doit aller à la pension !**

Elle se dirigeait déjà vers la porte.

- **Hors de question !**

Il la vit se figer.

- **Je ne te demandais pas ton avis …**

- **Tu as à faire ici !** dit-il d'une voix bien trop calme.

- **Ils ont besoin de moi, là-bas ! Et tu viens aussi !**

Il partit d'un grand éclat de rire avant de lui barrer le passage.

- **Remember! I'm the bad guy … Bonnie… Je ne franchirai pas cette porte dans le corps de cet abruti … ET … Tant que je serais dans le corps de cet abruti, tu ne sortiras pas d'ici non plus !**

Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches et riva son regard au sien.

- **Je n'ai pas le temps pour des caprices !**

- **Moi non plus et comme je suis plus fort que toi …**

Bonnie se concentra pour lui donner un anévrisme, elle dut lutter mais y parvint, il grimaça en grondant de douleur.

- **Plus efficace qu'une gifle !**

Elle se retrouva plaquée au mur, maintenue par la gorge à trente centimètres au dessus du sol.

- **Rends-moi mon corps … maintenant !**

C'est alors que la sonnette retentit.

Il dut se résoudre à la lâcher quand il entendit la voix chantante de Caroline.

- **J'ai eu le message aussi Bonnie, je sais que tu es là. Vas-tu-te décider à m'ouvrir ? B. O. N. N. I. E !**

L'intéressée se tourna vers Klaus :

- **Va à la pension, on te remettra dans ton corps après…**

- **Pas question. Et si tu te fais tuer ? Je ne veux pas rester coincé dans ce foutu corps !**

- **Il ne m'arrivera rien puisque tu seras là pour me protéger !**

- **Bonnie !** gronda-t-il.

- **Cache-toi dans ma voiture, je vais convaincre Caroline que j'en ai besoin. On parlera pendant le trajet !**

Avant qu'il n'ait pu mettre son véto à ce plan, elle avait déjà retiré son gilet, s'en était débarrassé et avait ouvert la porte pour rejoindre Caroline.

Il se faufila à l'arrière de la maison. Puis dans la voiture. Allongé sur la banquette, il profita de ce répit pour réfléchir. Quel chaos ces jours derniers. Se réveiller sans pouvoir se réveiller dans un corps, errer, lutter …

La portière s'ouvrit :

- **Caroline est têtue comme une mule, j'ai du faire des 100 et des 1000…**

- **Tu te fatiguerais moins si tu apprenais à mentir !**

- **Pour devenir comme toi ? **Railla-t-elle.

- **Je ne mens pas moi !**

- **C'est ça !**

Leurs regards se croisèrent dans le rétroviseur.

- **Je ne mens pas. Je n'en ai pas besoin…**

- **Hum … Alors dis-moi un peu comment tu es revenu…**

- **Comment j'ai déjoué ton sort tu veux dire ?**

Même s'il ne voyait pas son visage, s'étant rallongé, il savait qu'elle pinçait les lèvres.

- **Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois savoir comment tu as fait pour pouvoir te réintégrer dans ton corps…**

- **Dois-je considérer ça comme un aveu ?**

- **Ce n'est pas moi qui suis en demande !**

- **N'es tu pas en demande de rester en vie, toi comme tes proches ?**

- **Vous ne savez donc que menacer ?**

- **Nous ?**

- **TOI ET TES TARES DE FRERES !**

Il se redressa.

Le regard mauvais, les sens en éveil.

- **Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?**

Sa question claqua comme un coup de fouet.

- **Apparemment ils ont enlevé Jeremy et Stefan.**

- **Vraiment ?** Demanda un Klaus radouci.

- **Qu'est ce que c'est que ce sourire ?!** S'indigna Bonnie.

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Peu avant la pension, Bonnie se gara.

Klaus finit d'arriver l'air de rien, comme l'autre abruti l'aurait probablement fait. Bien entendu Bonnie avait refusé de lui expliquer ce qui clochait entre Tyler et Caroline.

Il donna un coup de pied dans la terre.

Puis grimpa les marches du porche.

La petite réunion avait déjà commencé. Il promena un regard tranquille sur l'assemblée qui s'agitait. Elena dans son éternel rôle mélodramatique, Damon le frère ténébreux, Bonnie le front soucieux, penchée au dessus d'un vieux grimoire et …

Un rayon de soleil dans ce cloaque.

Il esquissa un bref sourire à son attention avant de s'installer dans le canapé. Nonchalamment.

Le salon de la pension était une vraie ruche.

Il sursauta quand quelqu'un se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté de lui. Ce parfum. Caroline … Aussitôt il sentit sa bouche s'assécher.

Dieu que c'est agaçant un corps aussi médiocre, que l'on ne contrôle pas !

Il sentait la tension toujours présente entre celui dont il occupait le corps et Caroline. Tension qu'il n'avait pas perçue tout à l'heure, tout à sa joie de la revoir, et de pouvoir resquiller un baiser.

Mais la souris s'était fait attraper avant de croquer le morceau de fromage …

- **Tu crois qu'Elijah et Kol vont leur faire du mal ? **Demanda-t-elle tout à trac.

Il fit un effort pour se rappeler qui il était ou plutôt qui il était sensé être.

- **Je ne sais pas. Ils n'ont rien dit ? **Interrogea-t-il d'un ton neutre.

- **« Un frère pour un frère »…**

ELIJAH !

Il dissimula son sourire en baissant la tête.

- **On ne se méfie jamais assez d'Elijah…**

- **On était trop occupé à se méfier de Klaus et voilà que maintenant ce sont les deux autres !** Les interrompit Elena.

Ils pivotèrent vers elle. Klaus remarqua qu'elle avait les yeux marqués. Mais cela ne lui inspirait pas grand-chose, même dans le corps de cet abruti. Heureusement qu'il avait gardé ses facultés mentales à lui, il ne s'en serait pas remis autrement !

- **Tu crois qu'ils vont leur faire du mal ?** Demanda à nouveau Caroline.

Qu'aurait répondu l'autre ?

Je pris un air concentré et contrit.

- **Difficile à dire … leur frère est mort …**

- **Quelle perspicacité !** l'invectiva Damon.

- **Et qu'en dis tu toi ?** **Après tout tu étais aux premières loges avec Klaus et toi …**

Klaus se tourna vers Elena.

- **Et toi avec Elijah… **

Caroline se prit le visage entre les mains avant d'exploser.

- **J'en ai marre de tout ça ! vous n'allez pas vous chamailler en plus ! ce n'est pas déjà assez ?!**

La voix de Caroline s'était fêlée. Instinctivement, Klaus voulut glisser sa main vers la sienne, mais la reposa finalement sur le canapé.

A sa grande surprise celle de Caroline, vint se poser tout près. Le cœur de l'abruti, que ses émotions contrôlaient, s'emballa.

- **Il n'y a pas cinquante options : soit on attend de savoir ce qu'ils veulent, soit on fonce …**

Bonnie se racla bruyamment la gorge, recueillant l'attention de tous.

- **Vous ne pouvez pas vous jeter dans la gueule du loup comme ça ! ils sont en colère, vengeur et puissants. Il faut au moins avoir des pistes pour les neutraliser. Toi Tyler, tu as vécu chez eux, des pistes ?**

L'intéressé plissa les yeux. Et se rapprocha d'elle comme pour regarder ses bouquins poussiéreux.

- **A quoi joues-tu ? **Souffla-t-il.

- **On ne peut pas les laisser aller au carnage !**

- **A choisir …**

Elle fit claquer sa langue.

- **Je ne vais t'apporter la tête de ma famille sur un plateau et je ne vois pas pourquoi je les aiderais, « They are NOTHING »…**

Elle se recula d'un pas.

- **Peut être Caroline pourrait elle partir en éclaireur ? Après tout, elle a ses entrées …**

Klaus sentit ses doigts s'enfoncer dans le bois de la table. D'un regard, il lui fit comprendre qu'elle paierait pour ça. Et comptant.

- **Oui !** Enchaina aussitôt Elena. **Tu pourrais y passer l'air de rien et fouiner.**

La bouche de Caroline s'arrondit de stupéfaction.

- **Fouiner ?** Répéta-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- **Bien sûr ! tu t'es rapprochée** **de Rebekah.**

- **Pas question !**

Tous se tournèrent vers Klaus/tyler.

- **Vous pensez vraiment qu'ils ne la verront pas venir ?**

- **Elle y bien allait hier et rien ne lui est arrivée !** répliqua Elena sur le même ton.

- **Vraiment ?** Demanda Klaus.

Pour le coup, il n'avait pas besoin de feindre la surprise. Etait ce pour ça qu'il avait eut la force de … ?

- **Et vous pensez que je vais apprendre quoi ? Qu'ils sont tous les trois à la maison, que Jer et Stefan sont au manoir ? **

- **Elle a raison. Ils sont probablement dans les sous sols…**

Damon eut un geste d'impatience et se dirigea vers la pièce des armes.

- **On ne va pas tirer à la courte paille non plus !**

Il avait ouvert les portes des armoires, sorti une arbalète et des grenades de verveine.

- **Tu pourrais faire un sort qui augmenterait la puissance de ces grenades ?** Demanda t il à Bonnie.

Les yeux de Klaus étaient un non catégorique mais un oui franchit malgré tout les lèvres de Bonnie.

Des grenades de Verveine ? Klaus essayait d'évaluer les risques. Esthétiques surtout mais tout de même, imaginer le résultat sur Bekah ou l'insupportable Kol…

Il serra les poings et emboita le pas à Bonnie qui repartait au salon.

- **Pas la peine de menacer, on sait tous les deux que ça ne leur fera pas grand mal…**

- **On sait tous les deux qu'il vaudrait mieux pour ton matricule !**

- **J'ai dit pas de menaces !**

Ils se foudroyèrent un instant du regard.

- **J'en ai marre de ce cinéma, j'ai les nerfs en pelote. Mon corps. Maintenant !**

- **Je ne …**

Sans crier gare, il la tira par le bras vers la sortie, la dirigeant d'une poigne de fer.

Elena se matérialisa, et ne prêta pas attention à la scène qui s'offrait à elle, elle semblait … Inquiète.

Du regard, Klaus balaya la pièce où il se trouvait quelques minutes plus tôt. Damon et … Damon… ?!

- **Car' est partie devant … elle …**

- **Elle quoi … ? **Articula-t-il aussi calmement qu'il le put.

- **Je ne sais pas…**

Elena baissa le nez.

- **Barbie s'en sortira très bien, et d'autant mieux, qu'on lui emboite le pas ! sauf toi !**

Il repoussa Elena.

- **Je ne resterais pas à la traine !**

- **Tu ne resteras pas sur le carreau non plus ! prépare nous donc du chocolat pour notre retour !**

Elle le frappa à l'épaule.

- **Ouch … **Commenta-t-il.

Klaus n'attendit pas la suite. Excédé. FOUTU SCOOBY GANG DE MES … Il emprunta la voiture de Bonnie et fonça au Manoir.

Il se gara au frein à main et sauta presque sur le perron.

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, en terrain conquis. Où est elle nom d'un chien, rugit il in petto. Il était persuadé que sa fratrie n'oserait pas la toucher, pas elle, mais il n'avait pas envie de s'en remettre au destin.

_Avec elle, jamais !_

Avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre le salon il sentit une main de fer se refermer autour de son cou.

_Kol ?!_

- **Mais à quoi tu joue ? Où est Ca…**

Il ne put finir sa phrase il manquait d'oxygène. Son frère le fit pivoter. Et il put croiser son regard déterminé.

Et mauvais. Forcément il tient Tyler le traître à sa merci… Il aurait peut être du s'attacher un écriteau « _I'm Klaus_ » autour du cou.

Kol le fixait toujours, sans prononcer un mot, la fureur brulant au fond de ses yeux.

- **Tu ne doute de rien. Venir ici … toi. **

Il resserra encore son étreinte.

- **Tu l'as maintenu pendant que l'autre lui arrachait le cœur… **

Il le souleva du sol sans peine.

- **Mais bientôt tu ne rêveras que d'une chose : que je t'arrache le cœur…**

Des pas se firent entendre, Kol relâcha sa prise et le propulsa vers les cachots.

- **Je suis touché petit frère !**

La voix de Klaus était basse et rauque. Mais il n'avait pu retenir un trait d'humour.

Pour seule réponse il reçut un coup sur la tête.

- **Où sont-ils ? Ici ou sous l'autre aile ?**

Kol plissa les yeux.

- **Réponds !**

Klaus se rapprocha de son frère, qui le toisait toujours.

- **Peu importe comment tu sais, tu vas pouvoir rejoindre tes petits camarades …**

Il l'orienta vers le sud mais Klaus le poussa à l'opposé. Ne se contrôlant plus, Kol l'envoya au tapis.

Klaus sentit le gout du sang se répandre dans sa bouche. Il cracha.

- **Putain « Kol »…**

Ce dernier se figea et plissa les yeux de plus bel.

Le dominant de toute sa taille, comme Klaus se trouvait toujours au tapis.

- **Si tu continues comme ça, à vouloir me tuer tu vas retrouver ton cercueil tantôt…**

Le visage de Kol était toujours de marbre. Il était hors de question de compromettre le plan d'Elijah pour un rêve de petite fille…

- **Ta marque de naissance est l'un de tes atouts charme, tu as sauvé Bekah de la noyade quand elle avait 2 ans et qu'elle avait suivi en douce Finn et Esther…**

Les yeux de Kol s'arrondirent. Seul lui et Klaus connaissent cette histoire. Pas sûr que Bekah elle-même s'en rappelle …

- **Tu as un faible pour la sorcière !**

- **Assez !**

Kol tendit la main à son frère pour l'aider à se relever, avant de la relâcher avec un air de dégoût.

- **Mais que fais-tu là dedans ?**

- **Je reste en vie !**

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Kol.

- **Je vais faire un effort pour ne pas étriper ce qui te sert d'enveloppe corporelle mais fais vite …**

- **Je ne demande que ça figure toi !**

Une explosion se fit entendre à l'étage.

- **Où sont les autres ? Caroline ?**

- **Lijah est en ville… Les filles sont au second…**

- **Appelle-le, je monte !**

- **Attends !**

- **Que fait-on des « invités » ?**

_Ah oui, eux !_

- **Baisse les grilles anti fauve. Ils n'accèderont pas aux cachots. **

- **Les grilles … Tu te souviens comment on les remonte ?**

- **Non ! mais tant pis…**

- **Bekah va râler, l'humain doit manger…**

Klaus leva les yeux au ciel et partit en rouspétant tandis que Kol actionnait le mécanisme …

**_A l'étage, _**Klaus découvrit que son entrée avait été transformée en chaos. Ravagée.

Il hurla en envoyant voler le restant de sa console en merisier.

- **Bande de sauvages !**

Il se précipita au premier.

Damon était là avec Elena, Bonnie et… Caroline. Il expira bruyamment.

Avant de se figer.

Bekah ?

Il réussit à esquisser un sourire, ponctué par un bref hochement de tête. Puis il interrogea silencieusement Bonnie, qui se détourna.

- **Du nouveau ?**

- **Vampirella et Elijah sont absents. Kol est dans les parages. Caroline faisait semblant de les attendre …**

Klaus se passa une main dans les cheveux. Raide et … Il retint de justesse un hurlement de frustration.

JE VEUX MON CORPS !

- **Fouillons alors** …

Sans ménagement et sans précision supplémentaire il entraina Bonnie à sa suite, une Bonnie qui eut le bon goût de ne pas protester.

La porte de ses appartements privés claqua violemment.

Son antre.

Sa force.

- **Maintenant !**

- **Mais je …**

- **MAINTENANT ! Mon cadet a manqué de m'arracher la tête, Elijah ne manquera pas de faire de même, j'en ai assez !**

- **Où sont Jeremy et Stefan ?**

Klaus envoya voler un vase à travers la pièce. Il n'en pouvait plus. Déchirant le t-shirt qu'il portait il posa la main sur la poitrine de l'abruti, à l'endroit du cœur.

- **Tu as deux minutes Bonnie BENNET …**

Bonnie battit plusieurs fois des cils, comme aux abois.

Un cri se fit entendre. Caroline ?

- **Il a 5 minutes de répit, fais en bon usage !**

Il sortit en verrouillant derrière lui, un bon vieux mécanisme dans le mur. Rien ne vaut mieux que ça…

Il retrouva Caroline, pleurant, prise dans l'un des pièges menant au cachot.

Comment est elle arrivée là ?

Caroline hurlait de douleur.

- **Chut … Tout doux…**

Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

- **Ferme les yeux… L … **

Il se racla la gorge.

- **Là, inspire et** **ferme les yeux je vais te sortir de là …**

Quand il fut sûr qu'elle avait obéi il manipula le piège mordant sa cheville, la bouche de fer s'ouvrit et libéra la jambe de Caroline.

Elle pleura de plus belle et enroula ses bras autour de son cou.

- **OH TY …**

Klaus ferma les yeux.

Il ne l'aurait pas cru possible mais sa haine envers son premier hybride, augmentait de minutes en minutes…

Il la prit dans ses bras pour remonter.

- **Il faut trouver les autres…**

- **Ne t'en fais pas pour ça !**

- **Ce sont nos amis !**

La mâchoire de Klaus se crispa un peu plus. Le purgatoire allait être sans fin ?

Ignorant la dernière remarque de Caroline, il prit la direction de l'escalier.

- **Tyler !**

Il ne répondit pas et la serra plus fort contre lui. Après tout il n'est pas Tyler …

Damon apparut dans le hall. Tenant Rebekah par les cheveux.

Une Rebekah qui ne se défendait pas ?

WTF ?!

Elle avait le visage baigné de larmes et refusait de lever les yeux. Il était partagé. Partir rejoindre Kol pour faire le point ou… Redevenir lui.

Il installa Caroline sur le canapé. Rebekah était acculée contre le mur. Damon allait payer !

Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, faisant comme s'il n'entendait pas les questions du scooby gang.

- **Alors Bonnie ?**

Cette dernière devait s'être fait une raison, elle avait allumé un feu et des bougies. Elle avait également sorti des sachets divers de son sac.

- **Comment as-tu trouvé la force de rejoindre le corps de Tyler ? Je dois le savoir. Il doit revenir aussi…**

- **Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?**

- **Tu veux repartir d'où tu viens ?**

Un tic nerveux agita sa mâchoire. Tout se bousculer dans sa tête, son secret, les larmes de Bekah qui ne se défendait pas …

Il lui raconta tout.


	11. Chapter 11

Oh Oh Oh chères "revieweuses" ... !

Quelques réponses à vos commentaires :

**Klausforever81** : Ne t'arrête jamais de poster des reviews sur ma fic, c'est un vrai régal ... "La bande à nunuche " ;-) ... Je constate que tu n'en as qu'après le corps de Klaus, tu ne l'aime pas en mode Tyler ?! ^^

**Justine** : A toi aussi, un GRAND merci pour tes commentaires ! J'aime lire tes appréciations et découvrir toutes les questions que les chapitres suscitent même si je n'y répond pas systématiquement dans le chapitre qui suit ... ;-)

**Petiteamande ** et **Miss Edington** : Merci pour votre fidélité ... Pas sûre que ce chapitre vous satisfasse... (Niveau patience ... *** sifflote ***) J'ai hâte de vous lire !

**Elina**, **Lollip** & **Lea Michaelson** : Bienvenue dans l'univers de cette fic, contente que l'histoire vous plaise, vos la "suiittte!" sont toujours accueillis avec un grand sourire. C'est très motivant et en même temps un peu clpabilisant car du coup une petite voix se met à crier "AU BOULOT!" dans ma tête ...

Les **Guests** du **13 décembre** ; **16 décembre** et **17 décembre** : Pardon pour cette désignation "chronologique" mais je tenais à répondre à chacune / chacun d'entre vous : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un petit mot. Cela fait toujours super plaisir!

** TOUTES/TOUS : "****_Always and forever" !_** pour vos messages.

Ils sont divertissants, stimulants et ... Très attendus après chaque publication d'un nouveau chapitre.

J'ai lu que les guests du 12 décembre avaient des revendications, et je ne peux pas faire sans répondre rapidement : Des expressions anglaises sont régulièrement utilisées dans cette fiction, et cela sera toujours le cas. Klaus est issu du peuple de sa très gracieuse Majesté Britannique et j'aime glisser certaines expressions par ci par là ...

Je suis une adepte de la série en Version Originale et du fabuleux accent de Sir Joseph MORGAN.

Alors désolée, mais si énervante je suis parfois, énervante je resterai ...

Quant aux questions que vous me posez en reviews, je m'en inspire parfois pour la suite, parfois non, car certaines réponses ne peuvent être apportées dans le chapitre qui suit...

Voilà.

Autrement, je tâche de vous mettre un petit mot avant chaque chapitre, parfois de façon un peu plus exépditive en fonction du temps dont je dipose.

Trêve de bavardage.

You know that sooner or later you will have to choose, chapitre 11 :

* * *

_Klaus monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, faisant comme s'il n'entendait pas les questions du scooby gang._

- **_Alors Bonnie ?_**

_Cette dernière devait s'être fait une raison, elle avait allumé un feu et des bougies. Elle avait également sorti des sachets divers de son sac._

- **_Comment as-tu trouvé la force de rejoindre le corps de Tyler ? Je dois le savoir. Il doit revenir aussi…_**

- **_Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?_**

- **_Tu veux repartir d'où tu viens ?_**

_Un tic nerveux agita sa mâchoire. Tout se bousculer dans sa tête, son secret, les larmes de Bekah qui ne se défendait pas …_

_Il devait faire un choix._

_Il lui raconta tout._

**…**

Une main dans les cheveux, Klaus ressentait à nouveau cette sensation de penser, réfléchir, ressentir sans avoir un vrai corps.

La « _véritable vie d'une âme en peine_ »…

Il était bloqué. Comme si un mauvais génie avait brusquement appuyé sur pause. Ce drôle de truc qu'il était désormais pouvait circuler sur l'autoroute qui avait été sa vie… Sans aucune limite. Comme lorsque ses pensées le ramenait à tel ou tel moment…

Avec en toile de fond cette souffrance et cette frustration qui le rendait fou de rage. Il était prisonnier de sa propre tête, ne pouvait plus se défouler, ne pouvait plus accéder au présent …

Même hurler lui était impossible.

Sauf à se rendre encore plus dingue avec l'écho de ses propres cris…

Bonnie était attentive. Jusqu'à présent le récit de Klaus correspondait à ce à quoi elle avait voulu l'expédier …

La voix se fit plus grave.

- **Las de faire des aller retours je suis finalement retourné dans cette infamie où « on » m'avait installé. A force de rage j'arrivais à traverser certains objets comme dans ces mauvais films de fantômes. Mauvais Casper … Je refusais d'abandonner, ma fureur me fournissait toute l'énergie nécessaire … Et puis …**

Bonnie se figea, sentant que tout se jouait à ces mots qu'il se retenait de prononcer. Il s'était appuyé à son chevalet, le regard perdu.

- **J'ai finalement réussi à me réinstaller dans mon corps version parchemin… A lâcher prise … **

Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Bonnie était pendue à ses lèvres, elle l'avait sous-estimé, ils avaient tous sous-estimé sa puissance, mais d'où la tirait-il ? Qu'est ce qui avait pu faire obstacle à la magie noire ?

- **Je revivais certains moments … En boucle … J'avais un objet dans ma poche, j'ai réussi à le serrer, et à partir de là hors de question de le lâcher, d'arrêter de me battre… Et un jour il y a eu …**

Il posa une main contre son torse, sourcils froncés.

- **J'ai ressenti quelque chose d'étrange dans la poitrine et tout s'est déclenché …**

- **Tout s'est déclenché ?** Demanda Bonnie.

Il lui coula un regard par en dessous afin de contrôler ce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit dans son regard.

- **Mon retour à la vie …** Railla-t-il.

- **Qu'avais-tu dans ta poche ?**

- **Tu en sais suffisamment Bonnie BENNET. Mon corps. T. **

- **Je dois savoir!**

- **Tu en meurs d'envie … C'est différent.**

- **Klaus…**

- **Si tu ne veux pas mourir tout court…**

- **Tu as besoin de moi !** le nargua-t-elle.

Aussitôt il fit sortir les griffes de sa main droite et déchira son t-shirt, sans la quitter des yeux le visage fermé.

Elle ne cilla pas.

Ses griffes s'enfoncèrent au niveau du cœur.

- **C'est bon !** s'écria une Bonnie affolée.

Il ne céda pas, sentant le corps de l'abruti faiblir.

- **Tu parles trop Bonnie …**

Un sourire d'une arrogance folle se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il entendit les premiers mots de la formule en latin…

« **_Home sweet home …_** »

**…**

**_Caroline était toujours sur le canapé, sonnée_**. Elle se massa le bas de la jambe encore endolori. Si la plaie s'était refermée, la douleur persistait. Due au choc…

Un cri ou plutôt une sorte de couinement attira son attention.

Elle sauta sur ses pieds, avec une grimace.

- **Rebekah ?** Appela-t-elle.

- **Reste en dehors de tout ça Barbie !** La tança Damon.

Mais « _Barbie_ » ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- **Lâche la Damon !**

- **Elle sait où est Stefan !**

Caroline soupira, excédée. Où est Tyler d'ailleurs ? Elle se reconcentra sur Rebekah qui était toujours maintenue contre le mur, au-dessus du sol sans bouger.

Elle ne se débattait pas, se contentant de le défier du regard.

Un drôle de bruit se fit entendre à l'étage, suivi d'un cri étouffé.

Damon lâcha Rebekah sans la moindre délicatesse avant de se précipiter dans les escaliers.

Caroline hésita un instant avant de s'agenouiller face à Rebekah.

- **Tu m'entends ?** Demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur sa joue.

L'originelle avait le regard vide.

- **Mais enfin parle !**

A défaut de mots, l'originelle la poussa violemment.

- **Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas laissé me tuer moi aussi ?**

- **QUOI ?!**

- **Qu'est-ce que je vais faire toute seule maintenant ? **

Elle avait le regard dur, le visage baigné de larmes. Elle dominait Caroline de toue sa hauteur.

- **Tu n'aurais pas dû te mêler de ça !**

- **Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes !**

- **Mes frères sont morts !**

- **Tes frères ?**

Rebekah tapa du pied avec humeur avant de pousser violemment Caroline contre le mur.

- **KLAUS KOL et …** Sa voix se fêla… **LIJAH !**

- **Kol et Elijah ?**

Rebekah hurla. De frustration, de dépit, de …

Caroline pencha la tête sur le côté avant de lui ouvrir les bras.

L'originelle éclata en sanglots avant de s'y jeter.

C'est à ce moment-là que la porte d'entrée explosa, les projetant au sol.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chères toutes,**

**Non vous ne rêvez pas, je poste un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous vous direz "enfin" et non pas "et alors" ... En dépit du temps qui s'est écoulé depuis le chapitre 11.**

**Mais comme Nina avait mis la menace de sa review à exécution, il m'a fallu un certain délai de rétablissement ...**

***** sifflote *****

**La vérité : la faute au tourbillon des événements du passge entre 2012 et 2013 mais You know that sooner or later, you gonna have to choose, is back ...**

**Je croise les doigts pour que vous soyez au rendez-vous !**

** Miss Edgington : **Tu es exaucée... En partie, je te laisse découvrir ...

** Klausforever81: **Hello magna de sexy originels ... Remise de tes émotions du chapitre 11?! I hope so... ;-)

** Guest du 28 décembre 2012: **Merci de continuer à me lire et à me laisser des commentaires, désolée de savoir que tu n'es pas pleinement satisfaite de l'intrigue, etc ...

**Justine : **Topissime ?! WOW! ^^ Je crains que tu n'aie changé d'avis vu que tu as du patienter longtemps pour la suite ... Ne m'en tiens pas trop rigueur hein ...

** Nia :** Merci pour ton avis

** Nina : **Quelle est la réponse de l'ONU?

* * *

**BACK ... AGAIN !**

Damon ouvrit à la volée la moitié des portes de l'étage avant de trouver l'origine des bruits qui l'avait alerté.

Il s'arrêta net en découvrant les corps inanimés de Bonnie et Tyler. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers la sorcière, pâle, un filet de sang s'échappait de ses narines … Son cœur battait mais il lui fallait une sacrée concentration pour le percevoir malgré son ouïe de vampire.

- **MAIS QUE S'EST-IL PASSE ICI ?**

C'était exactement la question que se posait Damon mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'affirmer ou de formuler l'une de ses légendaires réparties.

Il s'était déjà écrasé contre le mur. Une main puissante fit craquer ses cervicales avant d'aller délicatement effleurer la joue de Bonnie.

Elle battit légèrement des paupières avant de sentir qu'on la soulevait du sol. Qui cela pouvait il bien être ?

Elle était trop fatiguée pour ouvrir les yeux et quoi qu'il en coute plus tard, se laissa aller au creux des bras puissants.

Bien après, quand elle tenta à nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux, une méchante douleur lui barrait le front.

Et des éclats de voix lui vrillaient les oreilles.

Péniblement, elle se redressa, se passa une main sur le front, puis elle posa ses pieds sur la descente de lit.

La descente de lit ?!

Bonnie plissa les yeux.

Et encore davantage quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle portait. Une ample tunique en soie, lui atteignant à peine les genoux.

Elle sentit ses joues rosir malgré elle, et pas uniquement à cause de la colère de l'inconnu…

Elle prit une grande inspiration et se concentra sur les éclats de voix.

Toutes masculines. Dont Klaus. Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Les voilà donc revenus à la case départ…

Une autre voix domina les autres un instant. Elena ? Ignorant la douleur qui vrillait ses tempes, Bonnie se dirigea vers la porte. Et buta contre elle.

Elle tenta plusieurs fois de faire tourner la poignée, mais en vain. Elle frappa plusieurs fois du plat de la main contre le bois de la porte.

Pour ne récolter que douleur et frustration.

Elle se mit alors à crier son mécontentement et sa frustration.

- **Bonnie ?**

- **Elena !**

- **Tu vas bien ?**

- **Je suis enfermée !**

Elle vit la poignée tourner dans le vide et entendit Elena pester.

- **Comment es tu arrivée là ?**

- **Je ne sais pas !**

- **Tu ne sais pas ?**

- **Non j'ai …**

«_ Perdu connaissance en aidant Klaus à retrouver son corps…. NUUUUTT mauvaise réponse à apporter à sa meilleure amie … Double et banque de sang du ressuscité dont il est question …. »_

- **Bonnie ?**

- **Oui, oui je suis là ! Je ne risque pas de m'échapper !** Rouspéta-t-elle.

- **Tu es blessée ?**

- **Ne t'inquiète pas, j'étais juste un peu désorientée, cela va mieux …**

- **Je vais voir si je peux te sortir de là …**

- **Attends !**

- **Oui ?**

- **Tu as vu les autres ?**

- **Non … Et toi ?**

- **Non plus …**

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Bonnie perçut une succession de mouvements, et … Un cri étouffé ?

Elle enrageait derrière cette porte. Elle avait beau tenter de se concentrer pour faire appel à la magie rien n'y faisait, elle avait abusé de ses forces et était, pour l'heure, aussi inoffensive qu'un nouveau né.

Elle fouilla la pièce du regard. Peut être avec ce fauteuil … Elle entreprit de le tirer vers la porte, et après une grande inspiration le souleva pour le balancer contre la porte.

Le mouvement la déstabilisa et elle tomba sur le sol.

- **Ma tête …** gémit elle.

- **BONNIE ! Nom de Dieu … !**

Elle se sentit soulevée et reposée sur le lit. Elle soupira d'aise en se blottissant contre les oreillers. Puis sa conscience lui fit les gros yeux et d'un air sévère lui ordonna d'ouvrir les yeux et de s'inquiéter d'autre chose que son bien être.

La première chose qu'elle vit en s'exécutant fut deux yeux verts, avec de jolis éclats dorés… Elle cligna une fois, de jolis yeux sous des sourcils sévèrement froncés …

Elle cligna de plus belle avant de se relever dans un sursaut.

- **Tu ne vas pas te tenir un peu tranquille ?!**

**E**lle ouvrit la porte et la referma presque aussitôt. Les lèvres pincées. KOL !

- **Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?** rugit elle.

- **Tu ne te souviens plus ?** Lui demanda-t-il avec son sourire « _made in Kol_ ».

Arrogant.

Et presque aussitôt grimaçant.

Il n'avait pas anticipé la main de Bonnie venant claquer sa joue, sans aucun ménagement.

Il se saisit aussitôt du poignet incriminé, et du second, par sécurité.

- **Quel tempérament …** Il se pencha pour murmurer près de son oreille : **J'adore ça … Mais n'abuse pas trop jolie sorcière, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir égaliser la patience de mon frère** …

Il relâcha en partie sa prise voyant qu'elle ne se débattait pas, et glissa une main au creux de ses reins.

- **Pour le reste ne présume pas trop de tes forces, je t'ai trouvé dans un sale état tout à l'heure …**

Malgré elle Bonnie était troublée par l'intonation de sa voix. Et sa proximité. L'aura qu'il dégageait.

- **Où sont Elena Jeremy Caroline Damon Stefan ?!**

La seule réponse qu'elle obtint fut un grand éclat de rire et un sentiment encore accru de frustration, quand elle le vit sauter sur ses pieds et se diriger vers la porte.

- **Ne t'en fais pas, aujourd'hui leur fantassin tu ne seras pas …**

Et avant qu'elle ait pu ne serait-ce que penser à protester, elle était à nouveau seule…

Une renaissance. L'extase. Voilà ce qu'avait ressenti l'Alpha en réintégrant son corps. Rien de moins.

Il s'était étiré comme un chat, savourant chaque roulement de muscle, chaque craquement d'articulation et le bonheur absolu de pouvoir ENFIN, à nouveau passer SES mais sur SON visage et dans SES cheveux.

Sans prêter davantage attention à la sorcière et à Tyler il se dirigea vers son dressing. S'il tuerait volontiers pour une bonne douche brûlante, il devait en préalable aller briser quelques os et pourquoi pas arracher un cœur ou deux.

Il enfila rapidement un caleçon, même l'Alpha ne se pourfend pas ce qui l'ont offensé en tenue d'Adam, attrapa un jean et un t -shirt avant de laisser courir sa main sur sa commode.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent mais il n'avait pas de temps pour ce mystère là.

Il enfila t-shirt, colliers et boutonnait son jean quand une déflagration le fit sursauter.

Fulminant et nu pieds il se précipita au rez de chaussée par l'escalier dérobé. Arrivé dans l'entrée il ne découvrit que poussière, gravats et un Elijah stupéfait.

Aucune trace de Caroline.

Pas davantage de Rebekah …

**- Lijah …**

**- Klaus …**

Ils se sourirent.

Les discours étaient inutiles entre les aînés MIKAELSON.

Voir son frère en chair et en os était suffisant pour Elijah. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il s'était demandé si Kol n'avait pas définitivement basculé dans la folie quand il l'avait eu au téléphone.

Quant à Klaus il avait compris un peu plus tôt que l'amour fraternel pouvait faire basculer le flegmatique Elijah… Et il comptait bien le lui rappeler pour les siècles à venir.

Leur échange silencieux fut interrompu par Kol qui battait des mains, trop fier de pouvoir incarner à nouveau le rôle de l'enfant terrible.

- **Attendez au moins Bekah avant de vous murmurer la célèbre maxime Mikaelsionnienne sinon elle va vous arracher les yeux !**

- **Où est-elle ? **

- **Où est Caroline ? **

Demandèrent les aînés d'une même voix.

- **Elles ne sont pas avec toi ?** interrogea Kol en cherchant le regard d'Elijah.

Toute couleur disparut des visages MIKAELSON.

- **Non …** répondit Elijah, d'une voix blanche.


	13. Chapter 13

.

.

.

Voilà davantage de lecture pour vous qui continuez à me suivre même après ma "pause"...

Ce chapitre est pour vous.

.

.

.

* * *

.

**CHAPITRE 13 : bad temper, good brothers ...**

.

Alors que Kol et Elijah s'évertuaient à fouiller bâtisse et parc, Klaus s'était laissé glisser le long du mur de l'entrée ravagée.

Il n'avait même pas esquissé un sourire en voyant Kol transporter le corps inanimé de Damon en le tirant nonchalamment par un bras.

Il n'avait pas daigné accorder un regard au corps de Tyler.

La tête contre le mur, il ignorait les cris de leurs prisonniers.

Les 4.

Après tout, ils ne s'envoleraient pas.

.

.

Un visage hantait son esprit, le vampirisait …

Ca et l'expression sur le visage de sa sœur un peu plus tôt. Totalement détachée de son sort.

_Où étaient-elles ?_

_._

_._

Il perçut les pas de ses frères qui se rapprochaient, et se releva. Allant servir trois bonnes doses de bourbon.

Il ne fallait pas moins.

Ils s'installèrent dans ce qui restait du salon.

L'alcool brûla la gorge de Klaus. Suffisamment rare et signe qu'il devait se nourrir sans tarder. Il fit un signe à Kol qui s'éclipsa avant de revenir avec trois humains sous hypnose.

Ils se nourrirent en silence, échangeant les différents rhésus jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

.

Klaus se fit un point d'honneur de prendre la parole en premier :

- **Quel était ton plan Elijah ?**

.

Il capta le sourire sardonique de Kol et se reconcentra sur son aîné.

- **J'ai invité moi-même le jeune Gilbert …**

.

Klaus posa sa main sur ses lèvres pour retenir son sourire. Il devinait parfaitement le type d'invitation.

- **Et Stefan s'est jeté dans la gueule du loup …**

.

Klaus arqua un sourcil.

.

- **Compte tenu des circonstances nous avions décidé de pimenter un peu la vengeance …**

- **Voyez-vous ça … **Commenta Klaus.

- **Et puisque nous avions une bonne donne… De leur laisser le choix…**

.

Klaus se figea et plongea son regard dans le sien. Mais Elijjah garda le silence.

.

- **Le roi du suspense va-t-il livrer son secret ? **

- **Un frère pour un frère … **intervint Kol, ne pouvant davantage tenir sa langue.

- **Mais encore ?**

- **Il était prévu qu'ils choisissent quel frère allait périr … **Termina Elijah avec un geste nonchalant.

**.**

**K**laus éclata de rire.

.

- **Tu étais si furieux que ça ?**

- **En douterais-tu ?**

**.**

**L**es trois frères se sourirent en silence.

Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

.

- **Qui fait quoi ?** Fanfaronna Kol en sautant sur ses pieds.

.

La tension de la situation tomba à nouveau sur leurs épaules.

C'est alors que les pires cris se firent entendre à leurs oreilles vampiriques.

Les deux aînés se dressèrent, interdits. Cela venait de l'intérieur.

.

Kol sourit de plus belle.

- **Oh mon invité !**

- **QUOI ?!**

- **La sorcière ! **

- **Alors elle vit encore ?**

Kol ne sembla pas apprécier le trait d'humour de son aîné direct, ce qui sembla amuser Elijah, qui ne put s'empêcher d'en rajouter une couche.

- **Trouve un moyen de la faire taire ou son sursis sera des plus brefs …**

Seul un courant d'air lui répondit et les deux restants éclatèrent de rire.

Avant de redevenir presque aussitôt sérieux :

- **Et maintenant ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

Kol ne prit pas la peine de chercher la clef de la chambre d'ami qui « _accueillait_ » Bonnie.

Elle sursauta violemment lorsque la porte vola en éclata. Le silence se fit aussitôt. Bonnie était tétanisée par le regard de l'Originel.

- **Je vois que tu as repris des forces Bonnie …**

.

Sa langue étant figée, elle se contenta de le défier. Insoumise.

Son souffle se coupa quand son dos fut plaqué contre la glace de la grande armoire.

- **Tu sembles plus avare de paroles tout à coup… Bonnie BENNET…**

Il adorait la sensation de son nom sur sa langue.

- **Où est Elena ? Où est Caroline ? **se contenta-t-elle de siffler entre ses dents.

.

Il effleura la peau fine de son cou du bout des doigts. Il ferma les yeux un instant, captivé par les palpitations de son cœur. Le murmure du sang courant dans ses veines.

- **Elena est avec sa protection rapprochée … oh !**

.

Il se plaqua alors la main sur la bouche :

- **Non… Suis-je bête, les duettistes Salvatore et son frère sont dans nos cachots…**

.

Bonnie déglutit. Face à ce silence, il reprit :

- **Bonnie …**

Il glissa une de ses mains sur sa hanche, avançant encore d'un pas, quand de toute manière, il n'aurait pu en faire deux.

- **Je me contrefiche d'Elena…**

.

Bonnie tenta de lui infliger un anévrisme mais en vain. Malgré ses forces recouvrées, sa magie n'était pas au rendez-vous.

- **Tu devrais faire de même … Tu as trop gaspillé… Trop perdu …**

.

Les bras nus de Bonnie se couvrirent de chair de poule sous la caresse des mains du vampire.

- **Je …**

- **Chhh…** Murmura-t-il à son oreille. Ses lèvres effleurant le lobe de son oreille. Goutant presque sa peau.

- **Je ne te mentirais pas en te disant que Caroline ne craint rien, là … tout de suite … Mais si elle est retenue … **

.

Sa main s'enroula autour de son cou :

- **Les inconscients ne seront bientôt plus… Klaus ne …**

.

Kol ne put finir sa phrase. Hypnotisé par les yeux verts de la sorcière. Silencieuse. Déterminée. Impétueuse mais pas hostile.

Sans plus tergiverser, il plaqua son corps contre le sien, s'empara de ses lèvres et …

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

Liz passa délicatement la main sur le front de sa fille. Comme autrefois lorsqu'elle était enfant.

Son cœur se serra.

Tout était tellement, tellement différent désormais.

Sa Princesse était devenue comme ce que sa famille avait toujours combattu. Ses parents, les parents de ses parents, les parents des parents de ses parents …

Elle soupira.

.

Le bruit d'un pas lourd dans l'escalier la sortit de ses réflexions. Elle adressa un faible sourire au nouvel arrivant avant de se diriger vers la porte.

-** Vous n'attendez pas qu'elle se réveille ?**

**- Non. J'ai du pain sur la planche avec le bruit des détonations et … tout le reste !**

**.**

**.**

Matt hocha la tête et la regarda s'éloigner.

Peu après Elena entra dans la pièce, deux poches de sang dans les mains. Elle s'approcha du lit sur lequel reposait Caroline et fit couler quelques gouttes de sang sur ses lèvres.

.

Caroline ouvrit aussitôt grand les yeux, inspirant instinctivement même si ce n'étit pas nécessaire.

Comme la fois où elle était revenue d'entre les morts.

.

* * *

.

- **Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée Niklaus** … Commenta Elijah, les lèvres pincées.

- **Moi si ! Alors dépêche !** répliqua l'intéressé, en tapant des doigts contre l'accoudoir de la portière. Il aurait mieux fait d'y aller par ses propres moyens. Allaient-ils un jour arriver à cette foutue baraque ?!

- **Tu es trop impulsif Niklaus….** Reprit Elijah, d'un ton toujours aussi calme.

.

Les dents de l'intéressé grincèrent, son front se plissa.

.

- **Je sais bien que tu es attachée à cette jeune vampire …**

- **Elle ne signifie rien !**

- **Mais nous avons un plan bien en place et 4 otages … en somme ils sont cuits.**

.

Elijah se tourna vers le visage buté de son cadet. Niklaus. L'être le plus puissant et le plus têtu que la terre n'ait jamais porté.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Sa soif de vengeance n'est pas celle qu'elle aurait dû être.

Sur une impulsion, il parqua la voiture.

- **On ne peut pas tout saboter maintenant !**

.

Klaus ouvrit la bouche mais Elijah le prit de court.

- **Sauf pour quelque chose ou … quelqu'un qui en vaille vraiment la peine …**

- **Tu oublies Rebekah ! **Répondit Klaus avec mauvaise humeur.

- **Tssss Niklaus !**

- **CA SUFFIT AVEC TES NIKLAUS ! **Hurla-t-il au visage de son frère. Le sourire qu'il se vit offrir en réponse ne fit qu'augmenter sa colère.

.

Klaus sortit précipitamment de la voiture mais avant qu'il n'ait pu prendre de la vitesse, Elijah se tenait devant lui.

.

- **Non d'un chien tu es pire que Kol ! Rugit il littéralement.**

- **Ouch, c'est ainsi que l'on parle de son petit frère adoré ?!**

.

Elijah sourit. Klaus sursauta, avant de se reprendre :

- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?! Ta sorcière a recouvré suffisamment de force pour te jeter hors de ta propre chambre ?**

- _**NUUUUTTTT !**_ lança Kol imitant un buzeur. **Je laisse les déceptions de cœur et les courtoisies chevaleresques à « L'ALPHA » …** Commenta-t-il en mimant des guillemets.

.

Klaus serra les mâchoires et fit un pas vers lui.

.

- **Brother …** S'interposa Elijah. **Nous devons retrouver notre baby sister et une certaine demoiselle en détresse … Alors** … il marqua une pause avant de reprendre sur un ton typiquement Elijhien : **Pour l'amour du ciel ne vous trompez pas d'ennemis … !**

.

Les deux autres tournèrent la tête vers lui, il arqua un sourcil.

- **Well. Good boys. **

.

Il posa l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule de ses frères.

- **En voiture !**

.

.

Les deux autres levèrent les yeux au ciel avant de se précipiter vers le côté passager. Klaus fut le plus rapide.

Ce qui leur valut un trajet des plus infernales. Comme si leurs nerfs avaient bien besoin de ça !

Une fois devant la maison GILBERT, ils firent appel à leur ouie vampirique. Un instant passa. Des sourcils se froncèrent.

- **Un sort … ?** Demanda Kol**.**

- **Tsss…**

- **De la sauge ? **suggéra Elijah.

- **Nous allons bientôt en avoir le cœur net!**

.

Avant que l'ainé n'ait pu rouvrir a bouche ou s'assurer qu'aucun humain ne laissait trainer ses yeux alentours, Klaus avait fracturé la porte de l'entrée d'un seul coup de pied.

Vive ces maisons modernes offrant une vue d'ensemble depuis le seuil, que l'on soit invité … Ou pas…

Rien en vue.

.

Il entendit un drôle de bruit au-dessus de lui.

Il recula et ne put retenir un sourire devant le spectacle qu'offrait son petit frère. Marchant tranquillement sur le trou béant qu'il avait occasionné dans le toit, l'interdiction d'entrer lui offrant une paroi invisible sur laquelle se déplacer…

- **Rien ici non plus !** hurla-t-il avant de sauter nonchalamment dans le jardin .

.

Du coin de l'œil, Klaus vit Elijah secouer doucement la tête.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture.

- **Next stop !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_L'ambiance fut bien meilleure pour ce trajet. Kol revivant ses grands moments d'équilibristes et glanant l'approbation de ses aînés._

_Cela permit à chacun ne pas trop s'interroger sur ce qu'il trouverait une fois arrivés à leur prochaine destination._

_Jusqu'à ce que cet horrible cri les cueille à leur descente de voiture …._

* * *

_**Hey hey hey ... **_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez, et quels sont vos paris pour la suite ?**_

_**A vos claviers pour vos reviews, faites vos jeux chers lecteurs, vos suggestions appelleront mes réponses.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello there !**

.

Un nouveau chapitre un ! Devinez qui a pensé à vous pendant ses quelques jours de repos ?

J'essaie de me faire pardonner les délais de publication...

.

.

Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui me lisent,

.

Et surtout, un immense merci aux lecteurs qui prennent le temps de me mettre un petit mot.

Il parait que l'attente du prochain chapitre est une vraie torture et bien pour moi la torture (Petit clin d'oeil à Anna...), c'est mon impatience de savoir ce que vous pensez, de ce que vous lisez ...

.

.

Anna : La pause est finie mais je ne maitrise pas toujours les délais. Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas des journées de 48H?

En tout cas merci de me suivre et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

.

Sabrina: Merci Mademoiselle !

.

Any & Spoiled Child : La suite, pour vous servir chères lectrices ! -)

.

Klaroline- Chair : Malheureusement je n'ai pas eu de suggestions ...

Mais Bekah et Caroline sont encore entières et n'ont rien perdu de leur tempérament ... Je t'en laisse juge ...

.

celles qui me laissaient des reviews dans les premiers chapitres et qui sont désormais silencieuses : j'espère que vous lisez toujours, vos commentaires facétieux me manquent...

.

.

.

Chapitre 14

_._

_._

- **_Nous allons bientôt_****_ en avoir le cœur net!_**

**_._**

_Avant que l'ainé n'ait pu rouvrir la bouche ou s'assurer qu'aucun humain ne laissait trainer ses yeux alentours, Klaus avait fracturé la porte de l'entrée d'un seul coup de pied._

_._

_Vive ces maisons modernes offrant une vue d'ensemble depuis le seuil, que l'on soit invité … Ou pas…_

_Rien en vue._

_._

_._

_Il entendit un drôle de bruit au-dessus de lui._

_._

_Il recula et ne put retenir un sourire devant le spectacle qu'offrait son petit frère. Marchant tranquillement sur le trou béant qu'il avait occasionné dans le toit, l'interdiction d'entrer lui offrant une paroi invisible sur laquelle se déplacer…_

_._

- **_Rien ici non plus !_**_ hurla-t-il avant de sauter nonchalamment dans le jardin ._

_._

_Du coin de l'œil, Klaus vit Elijah secouer doucement la tête._

_._

_Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture._

- **_Next stop !_**

_._

_._

_L'ambiance fut bien meilleure pour ce trajet. Kol revivant ses grands moments d'équilibristes et glanant l'approbation de ses aînés._

_Cela permit à chacun ne pas trop s'interroger sur ce qu'il trouverait une fois arrivés à leur prochaine destination._

_._

_Jusqu'à ce que cet horrible cri les cueille à leur descente de voiture …._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Klaus ouvrit la portière du véhicule, si violemment qu'elle termina sa trajectoire sur le gazon.

Sa main faisait déjà tourner la poignée de la porte quand il fut tiré en arrière par une poigne de fer.

Les mâchoires serrées, il plongea son regard dans celui d'Elijah.

_._

_._

- **Quoi ?!** Aboya-t-il.

- **Il peut s'agir d'un piège Niklau…**

_._

_._

Il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre, interrompu par l'explosion d'une grenade de verveine.

Klaus se releva le premier. Il ôta un éclat de bois de son bras avant d'enjamber les gravats.

_._

Il ferma les yeux un instant. Puis se dirigea à vitesse vampirique vers le sellier, collant le traitre au mur, par le cou, à 10 pieds du sol.

_._

_._

- **On cherche à jouer dans la cour des grands** **?** Interrogea-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

_._

Sa main se resserra autour de sa trachée.

_._

- **Un problème de respiration peut être ?** Ajouta-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

_._

_._

Tout à coup un corps fut projeté contre le mur avant d'être maintenu dans la même position, par la main de Kol.

_._

- **Un double contre un quaterback … qui gagne ?** Ironisa-t-il.

_._

Les deux nouveaux « ornements » du couloir de la maison de Caroline n'en menaient pas large.

Au bord de l'apoplexie, les yeux agrandis de terreur.

_._

Le silence régnait désormais dans la maison.

Un silence après ce cri, ne lui augurait rien de bon.

Que se passe-t-il encore non de non ? Alors qu'il avait ENFIN réintégré son corps voilà que tout allait de mal en pis.

_._

_._

- **Lequel de vous deux est « volontaire » pour me dire où est Caroline ?**

_._

Il relâcha légèrement la pression autour du cou d'Elena.

_._

- **Alors ?**

- **Que … Comment … Tu es desséché !**

_._

_._

Klaus soupira. Affligeant…Avant de la cogner violemment contre le mur.

_._

_._

- **Petit rappel des règles du jeu foutu doppeldanger : j'ai 1304 ans !**

- **Et toutes ses dents !**

- **KOL !**

_._

L'intéressé se racla la gorge avant d'afficher son sourire le plus innocent.

_._

- **Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir me mettre à genou ? avoir un coup d'avance ? VRAIMENT ?!**

_._

_._

Il lui attrapa le menton et rapprocha dangereusement son visage du sien.

_._

- **Je ne me répèterai plus : OU EST CAROLINE ?** hurla-t-il à son oreille.

- **Où est mon frère ? Où sont Stefan et Damon ?**

- **Fine !**

_._

_._

Klaus prit une grande inspiration et fit sortir ses crocs.

_._

- **Erreur de stratégie Miss GILBERT !**

- **Elijah !**

_._

_._

Aussitôt le regard d'Elena se remplit d'un nouvel espoir.

_._

Klaus pivota vers son aîné. Le regard noir. Elijah leva les yeux au ciel avant de chasser une poussière imaginaire sur le revers de sa veste.

_._

- **La voiture est sérieusement endommagée Niklaus.**

_._

L'auteur des dégradations involontaires se contenta de plisser les yeux.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre avant qu'un corps ne s'affale sur le sol. Elena cria.

_._

- **Je m'ennuyais.** Indiqua Kol. **Et puis il ne servait à rien !**

_._

Elijah se plaça devant Elena, obligeant ainsi un Klaus, plus que récalcitrant, à se décaler.

_._

- **Où sont Rebekah et Caroline ?** Demanda-t-il en plongeant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

- **ALLEZ AU DIABLE ! **

_._

_._

Une main se plaqua contre le mur, une autre emprisonna le poignet de la rebelle au-dessus de sa tête.

_._

- **Encore faudrait-il que vous ayez le pouvoir de nous y envoyer… **

_._

_._

Il se recula d'un pas, se tournant vers ses frères.

_._

- **Entêtez-vous encore et encore s'il vous en plait, mais je suis curieux de savoir comment vous comptez jouer les victimes après la mort de votre petit frère, le seul que vous n'ayez pas encore sacrifié …**

- **Elijah …** Plaida une Elena en larmes.

- **Encore un nom ajouté à la liste … Déjà longue … **

- **Oui mais quelle originalité cette fois ci si je peux me permettre un tel jeu de mot !** intervint Kol.

_._

Elijah arqua un sourcil Klaus marqua un signe d'impatience.

_._

- **Affamé dans notre cachot familial, s'affaiblissant en présence de deux vampires et d'un loup garou … Précision faite qu'un certain vampire n'est pas connu pour sa bonne maîtrise de ses pulsions… Wow wow wow ! Oscar à la fratrie MIKAELSON ! **

_._

Il applaudit bruyamment la fin de sa tirade.

_._

- **Sur ce, on m'attend !** Avec cette tirade il flasha à l'extérieur de la maison.

.

.

.

- **Ah la famille Miss GILBERT… La F.A.M.I.L.L.E. Revenons donc à nos moutons …**

- **Elijah …**

- **J'ai vu d'autres jeunes filles pleurer avant vous, d'autres jeunes filles me supplier avant vous ET… Toutes ne m'avaient pas forcément trahi. Mon affection pour la décapitation me précède souvent mais ce n'est rien par comparaison, au sort réservé à ceux ou en l'occurrence celle, qui s'en prenne à ma famille …**

- **Je … Je ne…**

_._

_._

Elle hurla en sentant une poigne de fer se refermer autour de son poignet et des crocs se planter dans sa chair.

Klaus recracha le sang avant de se saisir de son autre poignet.

_._

- **Où sont-elles ?**

- ** …**

_._

Il plongea ses crocs dans son autre poignet. Avant de détailler son visage, l'expression de douleur, le moment où ses yeux croisent son regard doré.

Il sentait sa peur.

Sa faiblesse.

_._

Il transforma sa main gauche en patte, un sourire mauvais sur ses lèvres.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser un geste, des frissons lui picotèrent la nuque.

Il échangea un regard avec son frère.

_._

Puis une tornade blonde s'abattit sur lui.

Une tornade au parfum de vanille.

_._

Et dont la colère décuplait les forces…

.

.

_._

_._

Pendant ce temps, Elijah jugea bon d'effectuer un repli stratégique après avoir permis à Elena de se joindre à Matt pour « une petite sieste ».

Son instinct lui disait qu'une autre blonde ne devait pas être loin.

Il ne croyait pas si bien penser !

.

.

Aux abords du perron, Elijah cligna des yeux à cause du soleil. Avant de se masser l'arrête du nez face au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Kol et Rebekah criaient à qui mieux mieux tel chien et chat. L'une reprochant à l'autre de ne pas la chercher, de s'en ficher, comme toujours … L'autre hurlant son indignation face à une telle accusation, lui renvoyant inconsistance et stupidité de ne pas avoir averti de ce qu'elle était saine et sauve…

Aucun des deux ne remarqua leur aîné s'approchant. Ils tournaient en boucle entre reproches et noms d'oiseaux.

Finalement ils hurlèrent d'une même voix quand Elijah les attrapa chacun par une oreille.

.

- **ASSEZ !**

.

Il les libéra après quelques secondes.

.

- **Lijah !** S'indigna Rebekah.

- **Rebekah …** articula-t-il lentement, en la caressant du regard, s'assurant qu'elle n'avait pas de blessures. Il constata qu'elle n'avait pas un cheveu de travers et arborait son célèbre sourire boudeur. **Aussi difficile que cela me soit, je dois bien admettre que Kol a raison.**

.

L'intéressé ne touchait plus terre. Narguant sa sœur de son sourire le plus arrogant et faisant lever les yeux au ciel son frère.

.

- **Mais …**

.

.

Elijah posa un bras protecteur sur les épaules de sa sœur et se dirige vers la voiture.

.

- **Suffit ne recommencez pas vos enfantillages ! Rentrons à la maison, je veux tout savoir … **

.

Il s'installa directement derrière le volant, et alluma le moteur.

.

- **Elijah …** L'appela Rebekah d'une voix hésitante.

- **Oui ?** Demanda-t-il en s'étonnant qu'elle ne soit pas déjà en voiture.

- **Il manque une portière …**

- **Ah ça … Un scandale n'est-ce pas ? Le dernier modèle … L'œuvre de ton aîné hybride qui ne s'embarrasse pas de manière…**

- **Tu aurais dû voir ta tête ! **Se moqua Kol.

**.**

Ils rirent un instant avant de reporter leur attention sur une Rebekah plus que silencieuse.

Ils réalisèrent soudainement que jusqu'alors elle ne savait pas**.**

**.**

- **Nik ?**

**.**

**.**

Ils hochèrent la tête de concert au moment où une autre forme de confirmation leur parvenait aux oreilles…


End file.
